Wayward son
by Alarice92
Summary: What happens if you trust someone who is not worth it? It probably won't cause any good, will it? Takes place after The Avengers, when Loki is in prison and also during Thor: The Dark World (with a bit changed ending) and after that.
1. Prologue

_**A/N**__: With huge help of my beta, lovely Confusedrambler, I decided to re-write story a little bit. Most of the changes are corrections of grammar mistakes I made, sometimes there are few lines more. However, the plot remains the same! Give both of us some time to work on whole story. Huge, huge thanks to Liz (Confusedrambler) and also JigokuShoujosRevenge, who always supports me ;) _

_Alarice_

_xxx_

"Child… I was thinking. I know that in your free time you sit in the library or help the healers; do you wish to become one of them?"

Eir finished brushing Queen Frigga's hair and stepped back.

"Yes, my Queen," she said with a small smile. "Of course, I never neglect my responsibilities!"

"I know, Eir. Truly, I was wondering if you'd agree to help me with something…"

"With pleasure, my Queen!" the girl dipped into a shallow bow, watching Frigga from the corner of her eye.

"Then you will help me prepare for the day and I will employ another to clean my rooms. Instead I ask that you take books several times a week to my son and clean his chamber. In return, every evening and after the noontime meal on certain days, your time may be devoted solely to your studies. Is this agreeable?"

"I… Prince Thor wishes to read?" asked Eir with wide eyes. She couldn't understand his sudden interest in literature; it was well known that the Prince was no bookworm.

"No. No, I meant my youngest son- my Loki," Frigga said with a gentle smile. "He's bored, I can see that. But because I allowed his father to imprison him as punishment, he is angry with me, too. He needs time to calm and start thinking clearly. I could send the books by magic or by guard, but I believe your company will do him good. You needn't fear him, Eir. Loki has made many foolish decisions, but he won't hurt you."

Eir shook her head, looking at the floor.

"I'm not afraid, my Queen, but you are too generous. It's not right. Cleaning one cell- chamber, I mean- won't take much of my time. I can't agree to such riches for so little work…"

"Do you think easing a mother's worries such an easy task to repay? This is my decision, child; the payment is fair. If you agree, I will be overjoyed to give you all the time you desire; time to learn… and time to sleep." Frigga smiled knowingly, easily finding the dark circles under Eir's eyes.

Eir gaped at the Queen, not knowing what to say. Before she could think better of it, she darted forward and hugged Frigga tightly.

"Thank you, my Queen," she said, tears spilling down her cheeks. She dashed them away with the back of her hand, a grin stretching her lips as she stepped back. "When may I begin?"

"At once would not be soon enough," Frigga laughed, standing abruptly. "Come, the books are in my chamber."

They moved quickly, Eir already daydreaming about her studies in herbalism. The Queen retrieved the books quickly, pressing three tomes into Eir's arms.

"There, take these with you. Tell Loki that his mother sends them with love," Frigga said, the corners of her lips lifting in amusement. "Go. The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be able to run to the library!"

Eir hugged the books to her chest and bobbed a curtsy before leaving the chamber. She couldn't hide the smile on her lips.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Beta'd by Confusedrambler 29.09.2014

_xxx _

The closer she got to the prison, the more Eir questioned the wisdom of coming at all. She slowed, thinking. She'd agreed to visit the God of Mischief… just to clean and bring him books, but still. She'd agreed to spend part of her life in a prison cell.

Well, it couldn't be helped. Knowledge had its price.

Before she knew it, she stood at the entrance to Loki's cell, guards waiting expectantly.

"Umm… Queen Frigga sent me with books for Prince Loki," she stammered, showing them the three thick volumes. "And I'm supposed to do some cleaning inside."

One of guards nodded, moving a bit to the left so that she could pass.

"We'll be here, Miss. Just call if we're needed," said the other as she passed.

She didn't bother responding. Call them… As if she couldn't handle one prisoner by herself.

Eir pushed open the door and surveyed the room. Queen Frigga was right; the room was not very large. The only furnishings were a table with two chairs, a bookshelf, a small closet, and a bed. Her eyes flicked to the person standing in the left corner of the room, his hands resting on the back of a chair. He inspected her in turn, a cool smile twisting his lips. His emerald eyes were icy, his complexion overly pale. Eir nodded to him, unable to make herself bow properly.

"The Queen asked me to bring you some books, Prince," she said, closing the door behind her. She couldn't help being startled when the lock clicked shut, and Loki's smile widened, cold amusement crinkling his eyes. He didn't speak, instead choosing to watch her with head bowed slightly. He looked…dangerous.

Eir took a deep breath and set the books on the table next to his untouched breakfast. She hesitated for a few seconds, looking at the book covers, trying to gather her thoughts. Without turning to meet his eyes, she said "I'll be cleaning your chamber as well, Prince."

Still no response. It wasn't that she wanted to have a conversation with him. It just felt strange talking without anyone talking back. She glanced around the room again and decided to start with the bookshelf. There were already a few tomes there, probably sent by Queen Frigga, but they were covered with dust. Eir stood on her tiptoes and started moving the heavy volumes from the shelf to the floor.

She sensed Loki the moment he moved away from the chair. He hadn't made any noise to signal his movement, but he wasn't the only one with magic either. Eir wasn't as gifted as he, but even novices could sense other magic users.

She knew that he wanted to scare her, so she didn't react at all, instead reaching for another volume and laying it next to her feet. A hand touched her shoulder, surprising her even though she didn't show it. She'd had her senses trained on him since she walked into the cell, and she'd been expecting something like this, so she wasn't frightened.

She turned to eye him quizzically, a book titled "Wisest Sorcerers of Asgard" cradled in her arms. He stood so close to her that if she'd been any taller, she could have felt his breath on her face.

"So _Mother_ still refuses to visit?" Loki murmured, his grin now a cutting smirk.

Eir found herself caught in his gaze—cold as a serpent sporting a hyena's sense of humor—and clutched the book to her chest, as if it were a shield.

"Queen Frigga tasked me with cleaning this chamber and bringing new reading materials. That's all I know, Prince."

She privately celebrated the fact that her voice hadn't trembled at all. She could sense his immense power all too clearly; he could kill her in the space of a blink. Somehow, it fascinated her… no, it repelled her. No…_fascinated._

Loki chuckled.

"As you say, woman."

Eir nodded and turned back to the bookshelf, not realizing that she still clutched a tome to her chest. Blood heated her cheeks. She was supposed to finish her work as quickly as possible and retreat to the library. It was… irritating that she'd been so distracted by the Prince. She snorted quietly, setting aside the volume with a bang and dusting the bare shelf thoroughly.

"Do you wish to keep these or shall I return them to the library, Prince?"

Loki shrugged, lounging on his bed as if he hadn't a care in the worlds.

"Do as you like."

Eir pressed her lips together and prompted him further.

"The Queen will send more books tomorrow or perhaps the day after. If you've read these already, Prince, I will take them away."

Loki scoffed.

"Of course. Why should _Mother_ come when she can send _you_ instead?"

"I… It's not my place to say, Prince Loki. But I'm sure you may ask to see your family whenever you wish."

Before she could blink, he'd seized her by the arm, near seething with rage.

"They are _not_— _my_—_family_!" he hissed, crushing her wrist with the strength of his grasp. She yanked her arm away with all her might, but the Prince scarcely noticed, a predatory grin cutting across his face.

"What's this? Are you _actually_ trying to fight back, woman?"

"Let go!"

His expression shifted back into the shrewd half-smile he'd worn for the majority of her time in the cell and he released her arm.

"Tell me, girl. Are you learning to use your magic?"

Eir didn't respond, focused on quelling her shaking limbs. She couldn't name the true cause of her trembling- anger, fear, exhaustion- but she knew she must complete her duties. She swallowed convulsively and stumbled back to the table, praying that her legs would not fail her.

With clenched teeth, she gathered the new books up and tottered back to the shelf where Loki was standing just as she'd left him. Now that the time came to put the books away, she realized just how high the shelf was… and how weak her arms felt.

She resigned herself to the humiliation of putting the tomes away one at a time and set to work. But even limiting herself to a single volume didn't help. Her hands trembled and her face heated with indignation, but, somehow, she managed to shelve the first book.

Loki watched her contemplate the thicker second volume for a moment before snapping at her.

"Give me that."

He snatched the second book from the floor and slid it onto the shelf with ease, but Eir grabbed the third while he was occupied and stood on her tiptoes to thrust it onto the shelf, careful not to meet the Prince's eyes. Loki shook his head in amusement.

"Thank you, Prince," she said stiffly. Before he could respond, Eir was across the room straightening his sheets with sharp movements. When the bed was to her liking, she scanned the room for anything else out of place, holding back a sigh of relief when she realized her work was done.

"Do you need anything else, Prince?" she asked crisply, praying for him to say no. He shook his head, still wearing that irritating smirk.

"Then good day, Prince Loki." She bowed and darted to the door without looking back. It was finally over.

Without a word, she nodded to guards and hurried to the library, eager to push the insufferable man out of her thoughts with herbology.

_xxx _

"How was my son yesterday?"

Eir paused, distracted from filling the washing basin with clean water. She smiled ruefully to herself as the memories of yesterday's… adventure played across her mind.

"Well…," she started thoughtfully, rearranging flowers in a vase. "He was—He-"

"I take it that things didn't go well." Frigga smiled gently, her eyes filled with regret. "I apologize on his behalf. He's hurting, I know it. He probably found it amusing, to be cruel to you."

"No, not cruel!" Eir interjected, "He… He just wasn't _nice_."

Frigga laughed quietly and began washing her face in the half-filled basin.

"And if I ask you to go to him today?"

"I will go with pleasure, my Queen!" The words left her mouth too quickly to be true, but Queen Frigga let Eir have that small lie, the hint of a smile dancing around her lips.

"I have nothing for him today. Simply ask after his needs and, if possible, fulfill them. But how do your studies go? I sense that you're weary, so I suppose they go well. I have heard that the healers are pleased with your powers and enjoy your presence. Well, truly the All-Father said they talked of a girl, but I must assume they meant you, Eir."

"As you say, my Queen." Eir flushed with delight and beamed at the praise.

"Then we're done, child. Attend to your other duties."

Eir bowed graciously and left the Queen's chambers, full to bursting with pride and happiness. She was in such a good mood, that she stopped by a vendor and bought a cluster of dark grapes on a whim. She would give them to Loki. Perhaps the fruit would be enough to sweeten even his sour grapes. The very thought made her laugh.


	3. Chapter 2

Eir skipped towards the prison, still smiling to herself at the All-Father's praise. It was a beautiful day—nothing, not even the pampered prince could upset her.

She greeted the guards with a wide smile and an offer of grapes. They refused, she shrugged and grasped the door handle, smile still playing across her lips. One of the guards cleared their throat, catching her eye with a disapproving gesture.

"He is not in the best of moods."

"And I suppose yesterday was a good day?" Eir laughed.

Somehow, her conversation with Queen Frigga this morning had brightened her day so much that she didn't even care if Loki thought to trick her. She fixed the smile on her face and pushed her way into the chamber.

"Good morning, Prince!" She bowed graciously, presenting the grapes with a flourish. "Today, instead of books, I've brought you grapes. Do they please you?"

"Perhaps. They're probably old and sour," he sneered. He glared at her, hands tucked behind his back and no hint of a smile.

Eir shrugged, smirking.

"That's a chance you'll have to take, Prince. I tasted them and they seem sweet enough to me- but what could a lowly servant possibly know of such things?"

She left the bag of grapes on the table, next to the untouched breakfast tray. He hadn't eaten yesterday's morning meal either.

"Do you eat?"

"Don't be foolish. We may be gods, but even we must provide our bodies with sustenance." he said with a razor edged smile.

"Then why haven't you eaten your breakfast? Is something amiss?"

He grimaced and shrugged, clearly irritated.

"I don't wish to eat it."

She couldn't help but laugh at his expression. She grabbed the sleeve of his robe without thinking and pulled him back to the table.

"Sit," she said, pushing him towards the chair. She knew perfectly well that he only moved because he was humoring her, but she didn't care. He sat, shooting her a skeptical look as he propped his chin in his hands.

"And?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Eat." She sat across from him, determined to see him eat something. He stilled and snared her with his gaze. She felt her spirits sink, as if the sun no longer shone; she was certain that Loki was responsible—she could sense it. She shut her eyes tightly, focusing on blocking his spell. It took time for the effects to recede, and she wasn't sure if she'd succeeded or if he'd simply let the spell lapse.

"You could be powerful with proper training and practice. But that was a truly pathetic attempt at countering my spell."

Eir shrugged, opening the bag of grapes and plucking a berry from the vine cutting.

"I am studying medicine; I care little for sorcery. And do not change the topic—eat! "

"I do not wish to eat!" His jaw clenched, his eyes cold with fury.

"As you wish," Eir murmured, standing up. "Have you finished any of the books I brought you yesterday?"

"Is that what Mother plans? To fill my eternity here with _books_?" He stood, stalking to the window.

"She wants to help, yet you only push her away. What do you expect to happen?"

"_Help_ me?" Loki spun to face Eir. "I don't _need_ help!"

"As you say, Prince," she said waspishly. She didn't come here to tolerate his childish behavior! "Do you require anything else?"

Loki shook his head, lips drawn tight, emerald eyes cold and distant.

Eir bowed and left him without a word.

It seemed his problems stemmed from his own twisted personality; she wouldn't worry about him anymore. She studied to become a physician, a healer of the body, not the soul.

_You could simply help one who needs it…_

But that wasn't necessary either.

Even lost in her thoughts, Eir couldn't help but notice that the sun still shone as brightly as ever, despite Prince Loki and his tricks. She pushed her thoughts away and retreated to the library. It wasn't long before she retrieved one of the books she'd been studying the previous day and settled herself at a table. She opened the volume and soon all thoughts of Loki and the outside world were forgotten.

"The red-haired angel returns." Eir startled at the whisper, nearly falling from her chair.

"Pal, what are you doing here?"

"Snorri asks for you. Prince Thor and his companions have returned from battle; if you wish, you may come assist the healers."

Eir shut the book and stood eagerly. "Then what are we waiting for?"

They raced to the clinic, separating once they reached its doors, Pal returning to his duties as Eir sought out Snorri. She found him tending to a nasty looking burn in the men's section of the infirmary.

"Good, you've arrived; Lady Sif awaits you. She claims she is hale, but her arm is broken and she's likely hiding internal injuries."

Eir nodded her understanding and hurried to the smaller chamber set aside for the female warriors. Sif was the only patient and she'd claimed a sturdy wooden chair as her own.

"Good afternoon, Sif." She kept her tone cheerful, but she was already preparing herself to match wills with the proud woman. "Let's see how you fare."

"As I told Snorri, I do not require healing!" Sif scolded, frown pulling at her features.

"Then we'll be done in moments and you will be free to celebrate your victory," Eir smiled disarmingly, checking Sif's face with sure movements.

Eir skimmed her hand over Sif's left arm, just checking the limb's status with her senses. She could do that much, at least, and she was good at it. Even though she wasn't fully qualified yet, she spent a lot of time observing and helping the healers.

She could feel the break in Sif's body. Eir closed her eyes and focused until bright light the color of spring flickered beneath her hand. She could feel Sif's pain as if her own bone was broken. She grimaced, but waved her hand over the injury until her magic finished knitting the bone back together.

"Done. The worst of your injuries should be healed, but you'll have to settle for an ointment on those scratches. There are too many of them to heal with magic; so much interference with the natural order often does more harm than good."

Eir passed the warrior a bottle of salve with a smile. "Did you give them a thorough beating, at least?"

"Of course! And—my thanks, Eir." Sif nodded and left the room with a laugh.

Eir shook her head ruefully and went to assist the other physicians. When the last injury was treated, she found she was too tired to resume her studies. She made herself a silent promise as she lay in her bed, that she would stay up late the next day to make up for it. She smiled sleepily and thought that, sometimes, dreams do come true.

When she woke, Eir set about her duties as usual. Happily, the Queen didn't mention Loki at all, much less ask Eir to visit him. After assisting Queen Frigga with her morning ablutions, Eir inhaled a quick breakfast and set off for the library, determined to study the entire day.

She'd been studying a difficult but interesting chapter about healing wounded intestines before Pal had called her away. She itched to finish the reading and thought that perhaps she'd study something of sorcery afterwards. But only, she told herself, because she wanted to stop falling for Loki's tricks. She didn't fool herself for a moment, but tried to ignore the parts of her that warmed at the memory of "_You could be powerful with proper training and practice."_

She studied diligently until her stomach growled with hunger and she was surprised to find the noontime hour was long past. She closed her book with a sigh and stretched her legs, satisfaction with her progress settling in her chest. She felt she had accomplished much today.

Eir wandered toward the clinic, snacking on a luscious red apple she'd saved from breakfast. Perhaps the healers could use her assistance today as well. It was not to be. Even before she entered the room she could hear the healers laughing and sharing crude jests. Likely there was no work to be done, and Eir avoided such crudity when she could.

_xxx_

It was another beautiful day, balmy and clear, so Eir decided to walk in the gardens as she finished her snack. Besides, the library was close to the gardens and she thought to further her studies before day's end. She closed her eyes for a moment, exulting in the sun's warmth. When she opened her eyes again, she noticed a woman sitting under the trees. At the realization that it was Lady Sif, Eir smiled and went to greet her.

"Greetings, Eir. Would you sit with me a moment?" Sif asked, patting the grass beside her.

"Of course." Eir sat stretched her legs before her, resting her back against the tree's trunk. "I've heard that there's a party to celebrate your victory this evening. Is that so, Lady Sif?"

Sif absently mumbled an affirmative, eyes slightly unfocused. Eir smiled to herself. It seemed the Lady was lost to her own thoughts; likely she hadn't really heard the question.

"Why are you here, Eir?"

The girl blinked and gestured to her apple.

"Oh, I… I was just taking a short break from my studies to eat."

"Eat," Sif repeated blankly. The woman seemed to shake herself out of her stupor and turned to watch Eir thoughtfully, a faint wrinkle of worry on her brow. "May I ask you something? You mustn't tell the others, but I find myself in need of guidance and, well…"

"Of course, Lady." Eir smiled warmly, confident that she knew exactly what this question was about.

"Eir, what would you do? If the one you loved with all of your heart… if he loved another, what would you do?"

As she thought. Eir had known for years that Sif had an eye for Thor—servants knew everything after all—but she'd also heard rumors that Thor was courting a Midgardian woman, a mortal he'd met during his exile. She chose her next words carefully, aware of the delicacy of the situation.

"My Lady… I know it is a hard thing, but I believe I would let the matter be. If you truly love someone, you will wish them only the best. If what is best for them is a relationship with another, then… let it be so. Their happiness, if I truly loved them, their happiness would become my own. If I stood in their way, I would only make us all miserable. No, my Lady. Even if I could only stand by my beloved as a friend, I would let it be so."

Eir bit her lip, suddenly realizing what a fool she must sound.

_What marvelous advice, dear Eir! Nineteen years to your name, no suitors, and without any lover in mind. If you wished to see her suffer, a stabbing would have been kinder and more easily fixed! _

"I mean to say," Eir began again, the words rushing from her mouth as she tried to repair her blunder.

"Peace, Eir. You meant what you said, and… I thank you for it. You're right." Sif rubbed Eir's arm, a rueful look in her eye. "It wasn't pleasant to hear, but it _was_ the right thing to say. You're a good person, Eir, and a better woman than I."

Eir blushed, suddenly finding the remains of her apple the most interesting thing in the garden.

4


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Beta'd by my Amazing Liz 21-10-2014.

_xxx_

Eir adjusted the tomes in her arms, idly wondering what the day had in store as she neared the prison gate. The guards, used to her comings and goings, let her through without challenge. She nodded her thanks and went straight to Loki's room.

"Good morning, Prince," she said. She didn't bother to check where he was, thinking only of putting the heavy books away as soon as possible. She was surprised to see Loki in front of her, hands behind his back, as usual.

"You didn't come yesterday," he said, looking down his nose at her. "Why?"

"The Queen did not ask it of me. Perhaps she thought you might like a day to yourself to read." Eir shrugged, noticing how green his eyes were for the first time. They were cold, but beautiful.

He nodded curtly and took the books from her arms, sliding them onto the shelf with ease. Eir surveyed the room while he slid the last volume into place. Loki's breakfast was untouched, but the bag she'd brought the grapes in lay empty on the table beside his tray. She smiled in satisfaction, stealing a glance at the Prince as he examined the books she'd brought.

"I take it the grapes pleased you after all, Prince?" He looked at her, smiling mischievously as she joined him by the bookshelf.

"They were… edible."

They stood in the middle of his room without a word; Eir didn't mind. She wasn't a talkative person and she didn't mind silence. Eventually she broke the stillness and moved to make his bed, Loki watching her movements with cold eyes.

_Mother_ was so _good_, he thought. So _good_ she sent a servant girl to bring books to him. His _loving_ Mother couldn't even _look_ at him, couldn't face the monster he'd become… So she sent a servant, a redheaded slip of a girl in her place. Surely she knew that he could have destroyed her the very moment she entered his cell; his mother _must_ have been aware of that. A simple conclusion, then; Mother cared as little for the girl as she cared for her own _son_.

Loki's thoughts circled and darkened, drawing him into himself as the girl busied herself around his chambers until he'd quite forgotten that she was there at all.

Eir turned to announce the completion of her duties, but the strange emotion lurking just behind Loki's eye caught her attention. Words spilled from her tongue before she could think better, surprising her as much as him.

"Do you desire companionship, Prince? I can offer my presence, if you wish."

Loki stared at her, testing her words. Why should a servant girl offer her company to _him_? No doubt this was his mother's handiwork…

"Why would I?" he asked with an aloof smile. "I do well enough alone."

She couldn't help but laugh. What a stubborn, silly god! He'd rather die of boredom than admit he required anything of another. Her laughter halted as suddenly as it began, eyes catching on the prince's hand. There was a small cut on his right thumb, most likely a paper cut. She glided across the room and took his hand, gaze fixed on the cut. She cupped his hand in hers, closing her eyes to improve her focus on the injury just beneath her right hand. Light arced from her hand to his, washing over his thumb as her magic healed the cut.

Loki watched without protest, feeling as if he should pull his hand away, but unwilling to do so. When she finished, she opened her eyes and smiled up at him, as if she wanted his thanks; a _servant girl_ waiting for a _prince's_ gratitude.

"What are you doing?" Frustration colored his tone as he yanked his hand away. "If I wished the cut gone, I would have healed it myself!"

Her expression soured, smile thinning into white-lipped anger. She sprang to the bookshelf and jerked a tome from its place, shoving the volume into his arms.

"Then replace it, by all means, _Prince_. Cut yourself as much as you wish! I will not stop you and I cannot offer anything sharper even if I _wanted_ to."

She stormed over to the table and flung herself into a chair, fury still rolling off her in waves. Loki was so startled by her behavior that at first he could do nothing but watch her, pale hands clutching the book. His eyes narrowed to slits and he put the book back in its place, tightly controlled anger evident in his every move. With menacing slowness, he approached her and crouched down in front of her, predatory gaze holding her captive as his hands encircled her wrists.

"You will never again act so disgracefully in my presence," he enunciated each syllable clearly, words rasping like silk-covered steel as he pulled her down to his level. He could sense her fear just as he could sense that she tried to hide it. Hide from the god of mischief himself. A prisoner he might be, perhaps he might even deserve the title of monster, but he still possessed great power. Her attempts to disguise her emotions were laughable.

He stared into her eyes, waiting for her reaction. Strange that he'd only noticed it now, but her eyes were as green as his. But somehow he knew they were a different kind of green- he wasn't sure of the difference between them but it was there without doubt.

It had been, he thought, a very long time since any female was this close to him. Even this closeness was a lie; the servant girl stayed close not by choice but through his use of force. But who would want to draw near to a monster such as he? His future, his end, was within the walls of this lonely prison. And how could he blame anyone for keeping their distance? He was the beast under the bed, the _monster_ parents threatened their children with to ensure their obedience; who would possibly desire his company if even the one he once called Mother abhorred him?

"Loki…What troubles you?" An unfamiliar hand, small and warm, caressed his cheek and Loki found, to his humiliation, that his eyes were full of tears. He stood abruptly and walked away, his pride unable to bear showing such weakness.

_Why did she touch him so? When had his weakness become something so easily seen?_

Eir trailed behind him, letting him wipe away the evidence of tears before she reached his side. Not quite conscious of her actions, she slipped her hand into his and squeezed it slightly. His long, pale fingers were cold to the touch. She looked up at him, but he still avoided her sight.

"Why did you call me by name?" he asked curtly, all traces of emotion purged from his voice.

"Wha…?" she started, blinking.

"Why did you call me by name?" he repeated, eyes trained on the window at the empty hall.

"I… I don't know; I only meant… I am sorry, Prince," she stuttered, confused and embarrassed.

_What does that matter now?_

A beat of silence and Loki finally tore his gaze from the window, glancing down at her as if he saw her from a great distance.

"I am not angry; I am simply curious. You may address me by name if you wish it, but I will have yours in exchange."

"I… My name is Eir, Prince," she said, shyness overtaking her. She realized that her hand was still in his, but he didn't seem to mind, so she decided not to draw attention to the matter.

"Eir," he repeated thoughtfully. "Eir, you mustn't tell anyone of what happened here."

"Of course, Prince; the thought never crossed my mind."

He didn't respond. He enjoyed the way his name sounded when it fell from her lips. He could almost imagine that she thought him more than a _beast_, so softly and innocently she said it.

A frown marred her features as she watched the prince. She wasn't sure if she should stay or take her leave. She found herself wanting to stay, but that only convinced her it was past time to depart.

"Prince," she started, unsure how to phrase her dilemma. "Do you wish me to go?"

"Am I no longer Loki?" His tone was bitter and mocking.

"Loki, then," she repeated softly, squeezing his hand. "Do you wish me to leave?"

"Go; your task is complete. There is no reason for you to stay here, Lady Eir."

_Such a stupid, stupid, woman… _

His hand felt frozen, but he loosened his grip and let her warm palm slip away. He didn't need her pity. He didn't need anyone's pity.

Eir tangled her fists into her dress, feeling empty at the loss of his strong grip. She bowed and scampered towards the door, eager to leave the prince's cell before she made an even bigger fool of herself.

She nearly ran to her chamber. When she finally arrived, she filled a bowl with cold water and splashed her face with it, fingers trembling. She looked into her small mirror, noting that her eyes were full of tears and her cheeks were blotchy.

_What a foolish, stupid girl she was, playing Loki's games…_

She straightened, not daring to look into the mirror again. She would return to her studies and forget that moron and his strange, nonsensical games! But what kind of game was the prince playing?

_You know very well that he wasn't using magic tricks on you today…_

_xxx_

She was determined to finish her job more swiftly than usual today; Snorri had met her on her way down and asked her to come to the clinic later.

"Prince Thor has left the realm once more," he'd said. "I don't know his destination, but I have a feeling that this journey will end as many often do – they will return in victory and _we_ will have some healing to do."

Eir had nodded, assuring him that she would be there as soon as she could.

So she hurried to the prison, a new stack books in hand. She greeted the guards and entered the room with haste.

"Good morning, Prince," she said, bowing slightly. "I have more books from the Queen."

"Good morning," he answered, taking the books from her arms just as he had the day before. He placed them on the shelf and removing two books she'd brought him a few days earlier, passing them to her with a small twist of his lips.

"I am done with these. Give my thanks to _Mother_."

"As you wish," she promised, glancing at his perfectly cleaned bed and she fighting to hide her smile. Why had he done that? But it didn't matter. There was nothing more to be done here and Snorri awaited her.

"May I leave, Prince, or do you require anything else of me?"

Surprise flitted across his expression, but Eir couldn't imagine why. What was so unexpected about her request? She was done with her work; why would she stay here any longer than necessary?

"And so I am back to being "Prince?"" He crossed his arms as if the thought displeased him somehow.

"That is your title, Prince. Yesterday I behaved improperly." Eir shrugged, clenching her hands in the material of her dress.

_Not today, my prince. I will not play your games today._

He looked at her blankly.

"Very well. You may leave."

She bowed and left the awkwardness of the room behind.

Once she was out of sight, he tightened his lips and turned around. At least the serving girl had behaved this time. In a sudden fit of emotion, he overthrew the table and his breakfast tray, shattering the plate and spattering food on the floor. He could not think of a reason for his actions, only able to think of how annoying the table truly was.

_Besides- why hadn't she noticed, that he hadn't eaten today either?_


	5. Chapter 4

Next morning, again Eir was helping Queen.

"How was my son yesterday?", asked Queen, as Eir was brushing her long, blond hair.

"As usual.", said girl trying to cut the topic, aware that it wasn't polite answer.

"He isn't bad. He's just a little… Wayward.", said Frigga, gently touching Eir's hand. "Maybe if we…", she started, shaking her head, but she didn't finish and Eir wasn't brave enough to ask Queen what did she mean. To Eir's surprise, Frigga continued: "He always felt that he's worse than his older brother… He's so sure that he understands power better than Thor… Maybe it is so, but Thor is…"

"Rightful", redheaded girl finished the sentence, nodding her head slowly.

"Rightful…", repeated Queen, looking at some indefinite point in front of her.

Frigga hoped that if she will step away, Loki will eventually feel better. She still believed in that, but she wasn't that sure if she will be better. She loved her son with all her heart and it hurt inside to be away from him. He was her good, book-loving, younger sonny… Thor was always Odin's favorite, warrior, just like him… She had a feeling that if they wouldn't hide truth from Loki, it would end up other way… Not with one of her sons in prison.

"Queen…?", quiet voice reached her mind. She was sitting in her room in front of the mirror, Eir behind her with brush in her hand.

"Yes, I am sorry child, we're done, you may go to study.", she said, correcting her hair with trembling hand.

"I was thinking, Queen… May I ask for your permission to visit prince Loki today? In the evening?", Eir asked quickly, rotating the brush in her hands.

Frigga smiled warmly, touching girl's cheek.

"You have my permission to visit him anytime you wish, child. Just… Let it stay secret, Allfather wouldn't approve such actions."

"Of course, Queen."

Eir bowed fast, mumbling words of thanks and leaving the room. Smile didn't leave Queen's lips as girl closed the door behind her.

_Maybe, just maybe there is a chance that her little, wayward son isn't lost._

"_May I visit prince?"?! What on Earth was in her mind?! Such a foolish question to ask… If Queen would ask her, of course she has to go – but why would she visit him from her own free will?! It's ridiculous._

Eir didn't even notice she was mumbling it quietly unless she heard loud laugh close to her.

"Something's clearly bothering you, Eir, isn't it?", Sif asked, still laughing. Her laugh reminded Eir of clear tone of bells.

"It's… It's a new spell that I can't learn.", girl answered fast. _Too fast. Damn._The only thing left is pretending that it actually WAS the truth.

"Is that so?", Sif asked, smiling wildly. "I was sure I've heard something about free will and Midgard… Are you going to leave us and live with mortals?"

"Something like that.", answered Eir, sending female warrior abashed smile.

Sif laughed again, patted Eir's back and hurried to Thor, who was standing a bit further with his friends. Eir bowed as she was passing them, but no one paid attention to her and she was actually grateful for that. She didn't want to be part of some stupid chat.

As fast as it was possible without running, she reached library and hidden between shelves. She grabbed one of the books, gently brushing its cover with fingertips. She shook her head, pushing thoughts away. If she wants to become medic, she needs to focus!

The day passed really fast, she even forgot to eat. Or more like she didn't want to remember about that – focusing on books allowed her to forget one stupid, stubborn thought running across her head. And of course she did just fine forgetting it.

When it was too dark for her to read, she closed the book, rubbing her tired eyes with hand. She left the library, not actually being aware, that she left book on the table instead of putting it off. Deeply in her thoughts, fighting herself to go to her room, she found herself in prison. _Oh right._

Many creatures sitting there were indicating her, laughing bluffly. She shuddered, trying not to hear those laughs. She ran towards guards next to Loki's cell. They didn't seem surprised that they saw her. So Queen must've informed them.

She nodded quietly, shrinking, as filthy voices, whistling and laughing was chasing her. She pressed the handle, entering the room, leaning her back to the door. She was breathing heavily, blessing dead silence in this room. It was so nice without those voices.

Loki looked up at her from over one of the books she brought him yesterday. She felt like she should start the conversation.

"Umm… Hello, prince… I mean… Hello, Loki…", she stuttered out. _Famously_. _So __why exactly__ did she come?_ "I… Umm…"

She stood there, confused, scolding herself inside. She wished she had a good explanation. Loki frowned, standing up from his chair.

"Is there something wrong with my mother?", he asked, not even trying to hide his anxiety.

She shook her head, not looking at him, with her head down. Something moved inside her tummy when she heard fear in his voice.

"Then what is it?", he asked, coming closer to her. Really, really close to be exact.

"I… I don't know, I am sorry.", she answered, turning to leave. "I'll go. I am sorry again."

She closed her eyes, preparing for second act of this humiliation outside. Cold, slim hand touched her arm, turning her around to face him.

"I asked what is it", repeated Loki, still holding her arm, standing close to her. Too close, as a matter of fact. _Had he ever heard about personal space?_

"I… It's stupid, I don't know what is it. I don't know why I came.", she answered, again looking at her feet. "And before I could've thought what the hell was on my mind, they…", she swallowed, focusing on her black shoes, "I didn't know it's such a _terrible_ place, all the monsters…"

"As a matter of fact, you are standing next to one of them", Loki smiled mischievously. She shook her head, still not looking at him. She was really scared with all those monsters.

"It's different. They are so… gross… In the morning it's quiet in here and now they were acting like I am… Harlot or something…"

She noticed that she was shaking and she took desperate effort to stop, but she couldn't. Loki noticed that too. Oh, amazing. Now he will play with her even more in the mornings, seeing how weak she is.

"Calm down", he commanded, rubbing her arms. She nodded, her body still trembling and resting on the door. Eir somehow felt, that she would fall if she would try to stand on her own. "You just took wrong time of the day to pay a social visit, it's dark and they saw pretty female walking, only one thought came to them, filthy monsters."

_Monsters, just like you, Loki…_

As no response came from her, he continued, "You should calm down right now and go back to your room as fast as it's possible, if you will stay here long, they will be even worse when you will be passing them on your way back."

"So you are really using such _services_?", she asked, for the first time this evening her eyes resting on his face. At the moment those words left her lips, she knew she will regret them.

His hands once again in last days closed on her wrists, this time tighter, causing some pain. She looked at him, scared. He looked really angry with his eyes wide open and tightened lips.

"How dare you…"

"I don't know. I am sorry Loki, I am just upset… I am sorry", she said, looking into his emerald eyes, fear covering her body, now she shivered. She knew that he probably caused her to feel that way in anger, but she was unable to resist his trick.

Suddenly, she noticed his skin became blue, dark ornaments covering his skin, eyes in bloody red color. She couldn't move, her eyes wide open, as she watched him panting. It was different from the magic she knew. She didn't know he can change his form this far…

"Maybe I just should, since you put it this way…", he said, pressing her against the wall with his body, all at once cold as ice. This impression is perfect… How…?

Staring into those red eyes, so different from cold, emerald green eyes of Loki, before thinking she slowly pulled her hand with his fingers still tightened on her wrist to his face. She gently touched his blue skin, slowly moving her fingertips on those scary, but yet beautiful ornaments. She had never seen such exact copy of Frost Giant in her life. As a matter of fact, she haven't seen the original either, but this magic he was using right now made her think, that's how a monster should look. Beautiful, perfectly carved monster, every detail so… Authentic.

"I've never heard of such a trick… How did you do that?", she asked, forgetting about her fear, fascinated with new kind of sorcery. "Your illusions are really impressive…"

He released her wrists, as if they were burning his skin, moving back a few steps. Red eyes locked on her face, lips trembling slightly.

"It's not a trick, it's who I am.", he answered quietly, changing back to his regular form.

_What?_

Suddenly she could sense that her mouth was dry. She tried to swallow but she couldn't, licked her lips to moisten them at least a little bit and asked, "But how…?"

"Let's say I was adopted. I think you should leave now.", he answered, sitting back on his chair and taking back book. "Good night."

"But…"

"I said _good night_", he interrupted her without looking up from the book. His eyes were moving fast while he was reading, though she saw his hands trembling a little bit as he was holding "History of Asgard".

_Oh no, not this time, my lord._

She approached his chair and crossed arms on her chest. Finally he looked up, he couldn't ignore big shadow on pages of the book he was reading.

"What do you want?", he asked impatiently.

"The truth.", Eir answered, sitting down on the floor in front of him. She was determined to hear it no matter what. She crossed her legs under her grey dress.

"And who are you to demand the truth?", he asked, closing book and leaning down to her. "I will tell you anyway, I will fulfill your curiosity. To make long story short, Odin found me on Jotunheim, as my real father left me to die. He was so _right and good_, that he brought me here making his son. He just somehow forgot to mention about who I am, but it's a detail. Ta da, that's the story of monster in front of you."

"Stop. Stop calling yourself a monster. Actions, not origin create monsters.", Eir said furiously.

"Oh, so you want to say that you will still come to visit me, as I am not monster to you?", Loki asked coldly.

"Yes. Yes, I will come. And no, being a Frost Giant doesn't make you a monster in my eyes. If… If you want me to find a reason to call you monster, I would say your behavior on Midgard makes you a monster… But somehow I am sure inside, you are not as bad as you want people to think you are.", she said, looking up at him proudly.

He didn't respond, only staring at her with no smile, lips tightened and cold eyes looking at her as if he could read her thoughts. She didn't close her eyes nor turned her head from his gaze, trying to prove that she's honest. Her heart raced under his glare, but she was determined not to show her nervousness.

Loki sighed, rubbing his temples. He didn't say a single word, but he didn't believe her. _No one can think about him other way than that he is a monster. She must be pretending…_

"Go now, lady Eir", he commanded again, this time with new, soft tone in his voice. He couldn't help saying it this way, it just happened even if he wanted his voice to be cold. "It's too late for lady to be in such an _interesting_ place."

She nodded, standing up slowly, as if she was trying to make some decision. Once she made it, holding her hair back with one hand she leaned down to him and kissed his cheek.

"Good night, prince Loki.", she said quietly, flushing. Before he could react, she left the room.

He touched his cheek with inscrutable expression on his face.

_Such an innocent, stupid female she was…_

_Actually, I was fighting myself whole day, thinking if it should go as next chapter. I originally wrote this part even earlier in the story, but I kept thinking that it didn't fit there. After walking whole day mumbling to myself, I finally decided to correct few things, add few sentences and let it be. Ta daa! Read and review please, I would love to know what you like and what you don't – it's the only way to improve myself. _


	6. Chapter 5

Eir felt really embarrassed next morning, as Queen gave her another book for Loki. _Begad, he can't be reading so fast!_ Of course, she didn't admit what was on her mind, even when Frigga noticed her confusion and asked what was the problem. So now, she was walking unhappily towards the prison.

She decided to act as if yesterday didn't happen, letting him to choose how to behave. It's not her business. She felt a need to make him feel better and that was the only idea in her mind to do that. Of course it didn't mean a thing.

As usual, she nodded to guards as she passed them, walking into Loki's cell.

"Good morning", she said, hemming to clear her throat. Pretending that he wasn't in the room, she hurried to the bookshelf, leaving new book there and checking if there was any dust. Thankfully, it was clean, so she moved to Loki's bed, tracked by his amused glare.

"Good morning, dear Eir", he said, bowing slightly, his hands behind his back, small smile dancing on his lips, as he watched her embarrassment.

When she wanted to move to the table to clean it, he stood on her way. She stopped suddenly, protecting herself from falling on him. She looked up in confusion.

"Oh, did you change your mind? I am a monster after all?", he asked, smirking, looking down at her.

"Of course I didn't!", she looked into his eyes, feeling warmth on her face as she met his look.

"So why do you refuse to look at me?", he asked, still smiling mischievously and looking down at her.

"I don't!", she stamped, trying to bypass him, but he didn't let her, catching her hands. He weaved their fingers, leaning down to her. She felt her heart racing as his warm breath touched her hair.

"Then what's wrong?", he whispered straight into her ear, making her shiver.

At the moment she was cursing her face for covering with red. She didn't know what to do, but she couldn't help thinking that it was feeling nice when he was holding her hands. She was aware, that it might have been one of Loki's games, but she couldn't explain it to her stupid body, which reacted at him like this. She was looking straight, not able to look up nor down.

He turned his head slightly to look at her face with his cold, emerald eyes. She could feel his breath on her right cheek. She was looking at his robe as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world right now.

"Nothing's wrong", she mumbled, collecting herself and trying to take her hands from his, but he didn't let her do that, tightening his grip. _How stupid it was if for a second she felt like nestle into him?_

"Why are you afraid?", he whispered again, this time gently touching her earflap with his lips. Not actually kissing, it was more like he accidentally moved his lips too close, but she was sure he did it on purpose, not by accident. He watched with some satisfaction, as goose-flesh covered her neck. For a few seconds she closed her eyes. Then she looked up at him, surprised and breathless. She literally forgot how to make air to reach her lungs.

"Why are you doing this to me?", she asked with trembling voice. He could feel as her hands are getting a little sweaty and for a moment he wanted to make her wipe them in his robe, but it sounded stupid even in his brain, so he gave up the idea.

"Maybe I like you, lady Eir? Besides, yesterday you stunned me, it's my turn today…", he smiled mischievously, again letting his lips to gently touch her ear. He couldn't stop touching her trembling, tiny body. He thought to himself that it was funny, even though inside he felt like he simply liked the idea of having her near.

"Loki…", she groaned, not able to finish the sentence, not really sure _how _to end it. Her brain was in pieces. What is he doing to her?

_Such an innocent, innocent female she was… _

He loved the way his name sounded in her red lips… For a short moment he wanted to feel how those lips taste, but to his own surprise he decided not to, it wouldn't mean a lot to him, but probably she never kissed a man, he couldn't take that away from her because of an impulse…

_It wouldn't mean a lot to him? But it would definitely mean __something?_

They were standing so close, _too close_, staring at each other. Slowly, her breath was returning to its normal tempo and her face was pale again.

_Too pale in comparison with those cute glows covering her cheeks seconds before…_

He let her right hand go to caress her hair with his fingers. _So soft… He was so close that he could sense, how sweet she smelled…_

She also wanted to touch his hair, but she wasn't brave enough, so she just stood in front of him, shaking.

"Thank you for your visit, lady Eir. I believe you have other responsibilities to attend instead of sitting with prisoner.", he whispered, still brushing her hair with his fingers. He loved her embarrassment, her innocence. He felt like ruining it, but yet he couldn't and he had no idea what was stopping him. He was sure right now she would surrender herself to him…

_Hell yes, like she could move right now…_

She swallowed, suddenly picking up all her courage and threw her arms around his neck. No idea why. She just did, because she felt like doing it. He smiled again, embracing her waist in a reply.

_She was so tiny in his arms…_

_What is he doing, what on earth is he doing?__ Is it wrong, that he felt warmer because of her small body next to him?_

_Under her dress was her body…_

_Is it wrong, that he wants to touch it without her clothes on?_

If it will last longer, he won't be able to stop himself. Even if he wasn't sure about the reasons of his chivalrous behavior, he felt determined to let her go as innocent as she came to this room. Or at least not much less than that.

"I really think you should go, Eir…", his voice sounded differently, for a second she could have sworn that she heard him begging, but this impression passed as fast as it appeared. She looked up at him and somehow she felt like it really _is_ time to go.

Eir nodded, letting him go, begging her stupid body to stand properly. She cleared her throat, not sure what to say. Many thoughts were galloping through her head, but none of them seemed appropriate at the moment.

"Go now, lady Eir. Good bye.", he said, turning around and walking to his bed, apparently intending to lay down. She nodded, still unable to speak and left the room.

Loki laid down, putting his hands behind his head. It was foolish, he cannot allow himself to act like this only because he misses females touch, physical contact. Because it must have been that. He is not used to be alone like this. Even in huge Thor's shadow, he was able to find beautiful females, admiring his position of prince of Asgard, willing to do everything he wanted.

_Was it really the only reason, prince Loki?_

How can she even go back there after what happened this morning? Whatever the hell happened… Was it wrong, feeling safe and comfortable next to god of mischief? Was it her real feelings or his tricks?

_Eir, you know that you are good enough to sense if he is using magic._

But still… He must have possessed her mind in a way that she didn't know, using magic that she didn't know. It must have been that. Because what else?

She couldn't focus on anything. She went to the library, opened a book and closed it, she went to the clinic, but after she almost threw someone through the window instead of actually using healing spell, she also had to leave. Her hands were sweaty and she couldn't gather her thoughts properly. Whatever kind of spell it was, it was powerful. And she didn't like it.

Sometime around 5 in the afternoon she decided she can't stand it any longer. She almost ran towards the prison, composing speech in her head. This time creatures didn't pay attention to her, there was still some daylight so they could see she was just a servant.

She passed guards next to Loki's chamber, nodding to them and she went into the room. This time he was on his bed reading. All the sentences she laid in her head were suddenly scattered.

"What have you done to me?", she asked shortly, clenching her fists.

"I don't understand what can you possibly mean", he answered, without looking at her, still reading the book. "You visits are more often these days, better watch out or I might get used to them."

What does he mean? Oh, he's such a moron!

Seeing she's not going to leave, he closed the book, sighing quietly and stood up.

"Sit with me", he said, indicating chairs next to the table.

"I don't want to sit, I want answers. What kind of spell did you use on me?", she asked, crossing her arms, standing still. She was totally independent and he won't toy with her again. She can resist him. For sure she can. Till some point.

He sat down, looking at her with no expression on his face. Suddenly, he brushed his temples, closing eyes. He looked a bit tired.

"Eir…", he said quietly, looking down at the floor. "I didn't put any spell on you."

She opened her mouth and closed it a few times, like fish taken out of the water.

_What?_

_Here we go. It took me a while to come with next chapter, because again I had the same dilemma – set it here in the story, or a bit later. Thank you for reviews, it really gives me motivation to keep it going : ) Please, review also after this, I would love to know your opinions : )_


	7. Chapter 6

It was complete disaster. She went to Loki's cell, yelled at him and made a fool of her. He didn't put any spell on her. It's stupid. When she was thinking about it now, next morning, she had to admit she acted a bit hysterically. Well, maybe more than a bit. When he said he didn't use any spell, she simply left the cell. She started coursing loudly once she locked door behind her. Guards looked at her in surprise, but she simply didn't care.

Happily, Queen didn't have any books for Loki today, so after finishing her morning work, she headed to clinic, determined to apologize Snorri. With every step taken she was less and less sure about how to explain her yesterday dissociation. It was really quiet inside, she could hear only her feet as she walked. Before she could think about something satisfying to justify herself, she was standing in front of clinic's door. She took a deep breath and went in.

Snorri was there, sitting and playing chess with a man she didn't know. Only they were inside, but it was rather usual that they didn't have any patients in the morning, as warriors usually came back later. Sometimes, when they've spent night fighting, there were busy mornings in the clinics, but mostly it was calm at this time of the day.

"Welcome, Eir.", he said, nodding to her.

"Good morning…", she answered slowly, wiping her wet hands into her dress. "I came to… to apologize for yesterday."

"It's fine Eir. Everyone can have worse day. Check!", he shouted happily, slapping his hands to the table with delight. "I told you I am better!", he smiled to the man sitting in opposite.

"Game goes on…", answered stranger slowly, looking at the board thoughtfully. Snorri laughed.

"Will you be back in the afternoon? Thor is gone again.", said medic without looking at her, focused on game.

"Yes. Thank you!", she answered happily, said goodbye to both of them and left the room. She wanted to scream from happiness inside.

_Maybe this day will be better than the day before._

She went to the library, smiling happily. Oh, she was so stupid yesterday! Everything looked so bright this morning, so happy and full of hope!

"Good morning, Eir!", yelled Sif from the opposite side of the hall. Eir turned around, looking as woman walked towards her.

"Good morning", she answered when Sif joined her. "You're not with prince Thor?"

"We're already back", Sif smiled, seeing surprise in Eir's eyes she added, "But don't worry, no work for you today. It was easy one, no one is hurt."

"I see. Glad to hear that. I am turning here, books calling.", she smiled last time and nodded for goodbye to Sif, exceeding the threshold of the library.

Smiling to herself, she looked through the window in library to see the beautiful, shining sun on the sky. It was quiet and cool inside, though outside it was probably really warm. Suddenly, it came to her mind that she wasn't on a walk just by herself for a long time. Opening fat book, she promised herself to go outside in the evening.

It was warm outside, as usual in Asgard. Eir left the castle and headed to gardens, breathing deeply with fresh air. She closed her eyes for a second, smiling. She needed that, moment off from Loki, books, clinic.

Slowly, she headed to her favorite part of gardens, full of blue and purple flowers. There were some people also walking, singly, in pairs or in whole groups. She saw the Warriors Three and lady Sif from far, as they were fooling around with Thor. She changed the direction, but unfortunately, Sif already noticed her.

"Eir!", she called, running to young girl. _Damn._

Eir closed her eyes, counted to three, opened her eyes and slowly turned around, recalling smile to her face. She bowed down graciously, watching as Sif was coming closer to her.

"I thought you wanted to study?", Sif asked, smiling. She turned around as their friends were calling her back, she waved impatiently showing them to shut up with gesture.

"I did, but it came to my mind I could use some fresh air.", Eir answered, putting her hands on hips. She looked around, trying to show that she enjoyed walking alone.

_Please, please, don't…_

"Come and join us then, I would like some lady companionship for a change!", Sif grabbed Eir's hand and pulled her to the place, where Warriors Three and Thor were sitting.

_Please don't make me go with you Sif. Oh, thank you, Sif._

Eir toddled behind female warrior, not really happy. She didn't know them. And she didn't like to meet new friends. She is antisocial, that's what. Especially when one of her friends-to-be is making _noises_ while eating. And he keeps eating almost all the time.

"This is Eir.", Sif said as they reached place where four men were sitting. Eir bowed nervously, fingers clenched on her dress. All four men greeted her politely. Sif showed her to sit down on the bench next to her. Eir did it reluctantly, promising herself that next time when she will have stupid idea of going for a walk, she will hit her head against the wall to get rid of it.

Sif prattled something about their last expedition, Eir nodded unconsciously, sometimes smiling or laughing. Warriors Three and Thor listened to Sif, laughing loudly, sometimes adding few words. Eir thought that she might enjoy the company, if only she wouldn't be so nervous and shy. She was looking at her laced hands, which rested on the table in front of her.

She decided at least to try to focus on conversation and have fun, since she is stuck here. Looking up, she caught Fandral's eyes focused on her. Embarrassed, she moved her gaze to Sif, feeling that she blushed. Female warrior was showing some spectacular way of killing monster, which they must have fought lately.

As time was passing, she listened quietly to the conversation, laughing from time to time. Finally, Thor stood up, announcing that it's late and his warriors should go and get some rest, as tomorrow will be a busy day. Eir picked up herself willingly , opening her mouth to say good night, but suddenly she saw Fandral in front of her.

He bowed and asked, "May I accompany you to your room?"

She looked at him with surprise. At first she wanted to say "no", but then she noticed Thor's eyes watching her, so she nodded quietly. Fandral smiled and offered her arm. She accepted politely. She didn't even notice, as rest of their company vanished in the dark of night.

"You were quiet", Fandral remarked as they were walking slowly to the castle.

"If I have nothing to say, I simply don't.", she answered, smiling, her eyes locked at the ground in front of them. "I am not really talkative person, but I liked this evening, all of you know really amusing stories."

"I know some more, I think you would like them.", he said mildly, looking down at her. "Maybe one day you will allow me to take you for a walk, so I can tell you?"

"Maybe…", she answered quietly. _What?_ No! He is nice and all, but…

_But he is not Loki._

Oh, no, of course it's not about that. Just… She simply likes him as a friend, nothing more!

They approached entrance of the castle and Eir noticed, that she started walking faster to get to her room. Even if Fandral also noted that, he didn't show it. She made herself slow down a little bit, as it wasn't polite to act this way to prince's friend. They were passing many chambers, their steps echoing in silence of asleep castle.

"So… It was really like Sif said? Only five of you against hundreds of enemies?", she accosted, looking at him. She felt like saying something, she didn't want Fandral to complain to Thor that she was unpleasant. He smiled and shook his head.

"Lady Sif likes to make things bigger than they actually are. There were many of them, but it was maybe a hundred."

Eir couldn't help but laugh at that. Fandral smiled again, thinking that she has really nice laughter. So… Gentle and joyful. He liked her long, shiny, ginger hair, those big, green eyes and even her upturned nose. Her pale skin made her look so… Fragile. He was surprised that he didn't notice her earlier. Quietly, they reached room, which she shared with another servant. Fandral bowed, taking her hand into his and kissing it gently.

"Until the next time.", he straightened up, still holding her hand. "Good night, lady Eir."

"Good night.", she smiled, freeing her hand, entering the room and locking door behind her.

_Alright. That was awkward._

Next few days Loki and Eir acted like if nothing happened and Eir came back to her normal self thanks to that, though she had some weird feeling from time to time when he was taking books from her. As if her body begged to extend the moment their fingers touched. As if hear heart was pulling out to him. While cleaning, she usually told him what she did last day or what happened in the castle. She knew that he was listening, even if he didn't react. Eir herself wasn't really talkative person, but she felt sorry for him to sit locked whole days and nights and she wanted to somehow make it easier for him, even if it meant babbling about silly things.

Eir filled bowl with warm water. Queen smiled to her and started washing.

"I have some books for Loki again, will you carry them to his cell?", Frigga asked, wiping her face.

"Of course.", Eir smiled, bowing slightly. She haven't seen him for two days now and she had to admit she missed him. Not a lot! Just a little bit.

"Thank you, my dear. I hope he isn't too mean for you?"

"No, my Queen, he is…", Eir stopped, trying to find the right word, but she couldn't, so she finished awkwardly, "He is just fine."

Frigga gave Eir books, smile still on her perfect lips. Her heart felt warmer when she looked at that girl, she knew that Eir is a great company for her little sonny. She saw as Eir blushed slightly when she asked her to pay him a visit. It was a nice feeling, knowing that someone else also cares for Loki. Odin and Thor acted as if he didn't exist and she couldn't do anything about that.

"We're done, child.", Queen said, thoughtfully. "See you tomorrow."

Eir bowed quickly and left the room, wide smile on her lips. Somehow it made her happy that she will go visit Loki. Yesterday evening she saw that her favorite flowers finally burgeoned and she couldn't wait to tell him. He will smile his usual mischievous smile. Probably he will add something malicious, but she didn't care. She knew that's just how he was and she didn't mind it at all.

"Good morning, Lady Eir.", quiet voice next to her almost made her jump from surprise. It was Fandral, grinning at her. He was holding his hands behind his back.

"Good morning.", she answered politely, her smile slightly faded, but then widened again. She must be polite. She looked at him questioningly, when the silence between them was extending.

"Those are for you!", Fandral gave her bouquet of beautiful, red roses.

_Well. If she felt awkward when he walked her to her room, then how should she describe her feelings now?_

"Oh… Thank you…", she answered, unsteadily taking flowers from him. She stepped over her feet, glancing anxiously toward the stairs. "I…"

"I know, Sif told me. You have to take books to prisoner. I will escort you.", Fandral said, taking books out of her arm. She couldn't help feeling that word prisoner was soaked with reluctance.

She shrugged and smelled flowers. She had to admit, they were beautiful and fragrant. Their color was really deep. He picked up gorgeous ones.

"It's inappropriate, that Queen is making you do such a thing. If you wish me to, I can talk with Thor, maybe he will have influence on his mother's actions.", Fandral offered as they were walking down the stairs. He was in full armor, as if they were going somewhere again.

"No!", she said nervously. Too nervously. Damn. "I mean…", she started slowly, "I don't mind, Queen is giving me really much free time to study in return."

"But if he will behave improperly, just one word from you and I will teach him a lesson.", Fandral promised, gently taking bristle of brush from her hair.

_What the hell?!_

Eir moved slightly. She felt disgust about his last words. She felt like hitting him, but she stopped herself. It wouldn't cause any good. In her spirit she breathed a sigh of relief as they reached the prison.

"Yes, thank you. It won't be necessary.", she said colder than she wanted, reaching out to take books back, but before passing them he took her hand as few days ago and kissed it gently.

"I still remember about that walk, lady Eir. I hope you liked the flowers. Goodbye."

"Goodbye.", she answered, looking at his back as he turned around and walked away.

Oh, she didn't like what was happening. _Not at all._

_Thank you for reviews! It feels really nice to know that I am improving. I hope that after today you won't change your minds, but sometimes in this chapter I felt like I can't express myself properly, though I did my best to show what I intended. Hope you like it! _


	8. Chapter 7

She entered Loki's cell, deep in her thoughts. What could Fandral possibly want from her? She wasn't female for warrior. Their partners were usually beautiful and well-born, while she was just a servant, not really good-looking as a matter of fact. Well, maybe he hit himself during last expedition with Thor. _He must have hit himself really hard._

Leaving her thoughts, finally she closed the door behind her and turned around to greet Loki. She smiled at him and went to the table to leave her flowers there. She looked at them for the last time before placing it on the table. She must admit – they were beautiful.

"Good morning", she said cheerfully, determined to forget the situation that happened a few minutes back. Fandral probably already figured out that he was really drunk last time he saw her and will leave her alone. "You won't believe!", she started, turning around, ready to give him books as usual, but Loki was still sitting on his bed and he didn't look as if he intended to stand up and take them from her. His eyes were locked on her, his arms crossed on chest. She shrugged and went to put them on the bookshelf herself. Someone is in a bad mood here.

"Remember when I told you about lilies of the valley? They have buds, finally!", she said, standing on her toes and leaving there books one after another. He didn't respond, but she was used to that – he was silent most of the time, just listening to her. She moved to his bed, but he was still there, clearly not intending to get up.

"Would you mind…?", she looked at him significantly. What got into him today?

At first he looked at her from where he sat, but then he stood up, standing so close that their bodies were almost touching and asked coldly, "Where did you get those flowers?"

"Wha…?", she started, in surprise, but then she understood. She looked back at roses, lying innocently on his table and again moved her eyes to his face, "You mean those?"

For some reason she felt embarrassed. Even if she knew it was ridiculous – she didn't want Fandral to give her those! – she couldn't help it. On the other hand – it was none of Loki's business. Loki did not respond, looking at her expectantly.

Eir swallowed, gathering her thoughts. Then she looked up straight into his emerald eyes and answered with a little trembling voice, "Someone gave me them."

Loki raised eyebrow. She was really cute when she blushed. Even if he was nervous and restless, he couldn't help but noticing it. Her skin looked really sensitive and he perceived an urge to feel it under his fingertips.

"Who?, he asked shortly, gently touching her cheek. She opened her mouth again. Then, feeling his fingers on her skin, she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. _She missed his touch…_

"Who gave you those roses?", he repeated mildly, still caressing her cheek. Why he couldn't stand thought that someone else gave this servant flowers? Why he was so furious? Not even knowing _who_ gave Eir bouquet, he felt like destroying him. Oh, he was sure it was a gift from a man. She wouldn't be so confused if she would gather them on her own or receive them from a friend.

He watched her closed eyes, her long, black cilia, pink lips, he almost smiled seeing her blush… He admired her beauty.

It's ridiculous. She's only his mother's servant. Why would he possibly care who gave her some weeds?

"Fandral.", she answered, not opening her eyes.

"What?", he asked unconsciously. After a few seconds he understood. He felt like something moved inside his stomach and stepped away.

"He caught me as I was leaving Queen's chamber and gave me this bouquet.", she said, opening her eyes. His fingers moved from her skin a moment before and she was a little surprised about that. She saw Loki as he was standing few steps away with his eyes wide open. "Everything alright?", she asked, frightened. What happened to him today?

He didn't answer, just staring at her as if something was bothering him. She made one step toward him, but then she stopped, gazing at him with her eyes wide open, as if she understood something.

Suddenly, she smirked, looking at him. Then she started laughing aloud. Then she fell on his bed, laughing hysterically.

He looked at her resentfully, crossing arms on chest. What's wrong with this servant?

"Are you…", she started, waving her hands in front of her face to stop her eyes from watering as she laid on his bed, "Are you jealous?"

"What?", he asked, caught off guard. "_No!_"

"I think you are…", she answered, choking. She couldn't stop laughing.

"I am not!", he repeated, pulling her to stand up next to him. She was still giggling, wiping tears falling from her eyes with back of her hand. "Of course I am not, why would I?!"

She looked at him, trying to be serious, but then started laughing again.

"Oh yes you are! But you have no reason.", she answered, smiling to him, trying to restrain herself from giggling again. She pulled her hand to stroke his black hair, but he grabbed her wrist.

It felt warm inside that he was jealous, even if there was nothing between her and Loki. Even if there was nothing between her and Fandrall. Still, it was making her happier. Is it weird?

"I am not jealous.", he murmured. He clenched his jaw angrily. This servant is pushing it over the limit! He released her wrist and sat down on his bed.

"Are you done?", he asked coldly, not looking at her.

"Yes, prince Loki.", she answered, starting to giggle again. She saw he was angry at her, but she simply couldn't stop laughing. Or maybe it was his groundless anger, which made her laugh.

"Then you may leave.", he said with no expression on his face, eyes locked on something behind her.

"Yes, prince Loki.", she answered politely, leaned down to him, kissing his cheek. "Goodbye, prince Loki.", she looked at him for the last time, but when he didn't react, she left the room, smiling to herself.

When she was gone behind the door, he laid down. _This servant is really cheeky._ Of course he is not jealous! And why she was laughing all the time? What was so funny? _Stupid wench._

Well… Maybe he was a little jelly? She was his only visitor for about a month or so. He can be _a little bit_ jealous, right? If she will start courting this idiot, she might eventually stop visiting him. So he can be jealous. Yes. He's got every right to be!

Two days later again after her morning chores at Queen's chamber, she left with book for Loki. And again – _magic!_ – Fandrall showed up, smiling widely. She barely restrained moan of impatience. Seriously, is he following her? Maybe she should be worried about her chastity.

"Good morning!", he greeted her briskly, taking book from her arms and giving her lilac flower. "For you, lady Eir."

"Thank you", she smiled, smelling the flower. Well, maybe he was annoying and… Unavoidable, but she must admit, that he was picking up really nice flowers so far. First time it was roses, yesterday he gave her freesia and today lilac flower.

He offered her an arm, which she accepted and Fandral guided her down to the prison. They were quiet. She didn't feel like talking and he didn't even try to start a conversation. To her satisfaction, they reached destination of their walk pretty fast.

"Is prisoner behaving properly?", he asked, as they stood next to Loki's cell. He pulled his hand to draw a strand of her red hair behind her ear, but she moved away, nervously clenching her teeth.

"His name is Loki!", she snarled, pulling book from Fandral's hand. "And he is nice to me. Good bye.", she said, turning around. She knew that probably he was going to kiss her hand again, but she didn't bother about propriety this time. Prisoner, indeed! As if he wasn't speaking about his friend's brother!

Furiously, she entered the room, slamming them loudly. And Loki couldn't help but noticing another weed in her hand.

Fandral looked at guards, rising his eyebrow, spreading his hands.

"What did I say?", he asked, surprised.

One of the guards only shrugged, the other didn't even look at him. Fandral decided that probably he won't get any response from them, so he shook his head, promising himself to apologize her – _whatever the hell he did_ - next time he will meet her and left, whistling softly.

She passed book to him. He checked the cover and suddenly looked up at her. His cold, emerald eyes were looking at her thoughtfully and a little insecure. He didn't like what was going on between Eir and Fandral and he felt urgent need to stop it.

"Do you want to spend here some more time?", he asked, looking at her sharply.

"What? Do you want me locked somewhere near?", she asked, totally confused, but laughing quietly. It was ridiculous. She looked at him curiously.

"I asked if you want to spend some more time with me? That's of course if you are not scared to be locked with monster and if you don't have better company, for example your littler warrior friend?", he smiled coldly, as usual. He turned around, leaving books on shelf. He won't allow that pitiful tiny warrior, his glorious brother's friend, take her away that easily. _She belongs to him._

"Stop. That.", she said with clamped teeth. Oh, sometimes he was so annoying! "It doesn't matter if I want or I do not want anyway, guards will probably check out what's going on in here if I will stay, let's say an hour or so.", she shrugged, looking at his back. She was curious what was on his mind. Oh, and maybe a little bit she was trying to imagine his muscles under his robe. But just a little!

"We can make them think time passes slower than it actually does.", Loki turned around to her, smiling mischievously. His eyes locked on hers, confusing her. _Of course he was doing something to her now._ She moved uneasily.

"Your magic can't leave this room.", she answered, pretending that she didn't notice his tricks. Instead, she tried to resist them with all her might and for a short second she felt that she is winning, but this impression disappeared as fast as it came. Corners of his mouth went up as he noticed her actions.

"But yours can. And I can teach you how to possess them.", he said. "Especially that you are getting quite good, I need to put some power into preventing you from pushing away my spells."

Eir opened her mouth and locked it back. She moved to the chair and fell on it, looking at him, biting her lower lip. She never thought of learning dark magic. She always thought it was filthy… But she liked him and she was sure he is dying out of boredom whole days, especially that she noticed he was waiting for her every morning. He never admitted it, but he was actually waiting for her. And he was listening to her prattle about everything and nothing. It surely means something. Definitely that he is bored.

Loki was looking at her expectantly and she didn't know what to say. Her heart yelled "yes", her brain was calmly repeating "better don't".

"Why?", short question left her lips before she realized it.

"Why not?", he answered with question. Somehow, she felt there is much more behind his actions than simple "why not", but she found out surprisingly, that she wants to trust him.

It's really silly.

"We can start tomorrow…", she said faintly. _Why did she say that?!_ Oh no, no, no. She has to fix it. No, no, no… She can't do that…

"We can.", he agreed, smiling. It was different smile than his usual one. A bit mischievous, yes, but there was some difference, she just couldn't exactly say where. It's over. It was so beautiful smile, she can't take it away from him.

Eir stood up, entwining her hands on her lap. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. But she couldn't help that her heart went completely opposite direction than her mind.

"So… I will be there tomorrow morning, after fulfilling my responsibilities."

He nodded without a word and she left the room, not knowing how to continue conversation. He sat down, covering his face with hands.

_What was he thinking?_

Why would he possibly need to see her more often? She is just a servant. Servant sent here by his mother, who didn't even intend to see him on her own. He will tell Eir tomorrow that he changed his mind. It's ridiculous. He was just bored and it was first thing that came to his mind to get some entertainment during the day. That's it.

_Then why the hell he didn't say a single word about it when she came next morning?_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	9. Chapter 8

Next few days were really busy for Eir. In the mornings she went to Queen's chambers, then she ran to Loki. He created an illusion, that she was cleaning his cell for guards outside and they've spent busily next 20 or 30 minutes. They were training things, which he called basics – small illusions like birds, squirrels or mice. He said that next thing will be changing one things into another and then finally she will be ready to try mind controlling. After visiting Loki she was running to library, after that to clinic and at nights before going to bed she was practicing what she had learned with Loki that day. She was distracted and sleepy, but she was performing her duties for Queen and at the clinic just fine, so they didn't push her too hard to focus. Even if the Queen was smiling mysteriously to herself and kept asking about Loki, Eir didn't really pay attention, repeating in her mind last lessons.

_And she haven't seen any reason in her actions._

_Actually, he felt the same way about his behavior._

Somehow she managed to avoid Fandral – she asked Queen if she can come a little bit earlier, then hurried with all her chores and ran away to the prison to see Loki before Fandral could show up. It worked, but she didn't imagine he can try to find her in the afternoon. At this time of the day he was usually with his friends and she was sure there is no need to hide, so she took thin book and went to garden to study. She was sick of sitting inside of the castle, she needed some fresh air.

Eir sat down under a huge tree, comfortably leaning against its trunk. She yawned sleepily, thinking that she finally has to sleep whole night today or she will fall asleep brushing Queen's hair tomorrow. The air was warm and it didn't help her to focus on reading. She promised Snorri that she will read something about strengthening people weakened by diseases before coming today, but her eyes were closing when she felt how sweet flowers around her smelled and light, warm breeze gently touched her skin. She was barely awake when she heard Fandral's voice greeting her.

_Oh no…_

Before she managed to force her brain to focus, he was sitting next to her, smiling.

"I haven't seen you for quite a while.", he spotted, looking at her merrily.

"I was a bit busy last few days.", she answered, opening the book, trying to show him that she's also busy right now. Even if he understood, he didn't show it, still sitting next to her with happy smile.

"Listen, I was thinking… I promised you a walk some time ago and… Maybe we could go tomorrow after you will finish your work with Queen?", he asked, tilting his head a little bit. _Oh. Oh shit._ Eir was thinking frantically about some kind of excuse, but nothing good came to her mind. _Instead of learning magic with Loki she should have asked him to show her how to lie._

"I… I can't.", she said quietly. She almost felt as her brain was getting warmer from thinking. She licked her lips to moisten them.

"Oh. That's fine. So maybe the day after tomorrow?", he offered, looking a bit surprised at book in her hands. She followed his gaze. _Shit._ She was holding it upside-down. Can it get any worse?

Suddenly, Sif showed up. Eir felt her chance to run away, so she smiled happily to female.

"Hello there!", Sif greeted, kneeling next to them. "Am I interrupting you?"

"No.", she said, clogging strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes", he answered at the same time.

"Oh… I see.", Sif was about to raise herself, but Eir grabbed her arm.

"We were just talking, stay with us!", she asked with a hint of pleading in her voice. Both of them looked at her, Sif with surprise, Fandral with dissatisfaction. Eir felt as her cheeks are growing hot.

"I was asking Eir if she will do me the honor and allow me to take her for a walk.", Fandral said, staring at redheaded girl questioningly. Now whole Eir's face was cherry-like.

"I… Uhh…", think, stupid girl, think! "Of course! Will you accompany, Sif?", she asked quickly, looking at female imploringly.

"I meant rather private walk…", Fandral interjected before Sif managed to understand what was going on.

Oh well. So her master plan failed. It was just perfect plan and he ruined it. She looked at book lying on her lap, sighed softly and asked, "Tomorrow afternoon will be fine?"

"I thought we might go in the morning, I wanted to show you something before it gets crowded there…", he said, smiling pleadingly. He was playing with some grass as they were talking. Sif's eyes were moving from Eir to Fandral as she tried to understand the situation.

Eir was completely defeated. She wasn't good at lying and she did her best right now. She bit her lower lip slightly and finally answered, "Fine. So tomorrow morning?"

"Perfect.", he agreed, taking her hand and kissing it gently. Then he stood up, bowed to them and hurried in unknown direction. The farther the better…

_Such a shy female…_, Fandral thought as he was walking away.

"What was that?", asked Sif, looking at Eir carefully. Young female was holding book so tight that her fingers were almost white.

"Nothing", she answered, standing up and flicking her dress from earth and grass. "I have to go now. Good bye, Sif."

Sif stayed under the tree, looking as Eir walked quickly toward castle. It's not how a girl looks when she's invited for a walk by a handsome young man.

At first Eir wanted to go to Loki and tell him what happened in the evening, but when she went to her room to refresh before supper, she fell asleep.

Next morning at Queen's chamber she was quietly fulfilling her responsibilities, barely answering when asked. Frigga was looking at her carefully, trying to start any conversation, but girl was answering shortly, deep in her thoughts.

"What is it, child?", Queen finally asked, grabbing Eir's arm.

"Nothing, my Queen. I didn't sleep well tonight, that's all.", Eir answered, looking at the floor. Even if she could tell Frigga what was on her mind, how should she explain it? That she's angry because Fandral is taking away her time with Loki? It sounded ridiculous even in her mind.

"If that's so…", Queen said slowly, looking at girl carefully. "We're done for today, thank you."

Suddenly Eir looked up at Queen, as if something came to her mind.

"No book for prince Loki today?", redheaded asked a bit too fast. "I mean… I mean prince said yesterday that he is almost done.", she finished quickly.

"Oh…", Queen smiled slightly. He read three books Eir brought him yesterday. He must be reading all the time, without sleeping. "If that's so… I can find something."

"I am sure he will be obliged.", Eir bowed, hiding her blushing face with hair. She was cursing her stupid cheeks while Queen stood up and went to the library to look for some book.

"There you go.", Frigga gave her a thick volume. Eir took it and murmuring words of thanks she bowed last time and left.

At least it went… Somehow.

She entered Loki's cell full of concern. When she saw him smiling to her from his chair, she felt even worse. He was waiting for her and she came only to tell him that she has to go.

"Hello…", she said, biting her lower lip. He stood up, walked the distance between them, took book from her hands and went to put it down on bookshelf.

"Today we will keep on creating illusions of people.", he said, turning around to her with his usual mischievous smile. She felt smaller than she really was.

"I can't stay today Loki…", she said quietly, not looking at him. Not realizing her actions, she clenched her fists, thrusting nails into her hands.

His smile disappeared as if she brushed it with a spell. He looked at her coldly and asked, "Why is that so?"

She sighed quietly and closed her eyes. Not knowing why, she was afraid to look at Loki.

"Fandral asked me for a walk. I did everything I could to avoid it."

"Apparently you weren't trying really hard.", he said calmly, looking straight at her, while her eyes stayed closed and her head was lowered a little bit.

"I am not good at lying.", she sighed again, looking at him faintly. "I am really sorry."

_She was sorry._ It was this little, silly warrior who should feel sorry right now. Loki clenched his jaw in anger. Suddenly, he moved to stand in front of her, pulled her head up and leaning his head to her, he kissed her shortly. She opened her eyes and gazed at him in surprise. After a few seconds she accused her arms around his neck without thinking and kissed him back. He was slowly caressing her lips with his, looking at her with half-closed eyes. Eir's eyes were closed, she was focused on their kiss. Slowly, Loki moved his hand down along her back, making her shudder. He stopped their kiss, still looking at her. When she finally opened her green eyes, she could have seen disappointment in them. He smiled involuntarily, thinking that she was really cute with her innocence. Then he stopped smiling as it came to his mind, that she will be going for a walk with pathetic friend of his _brother_.

"But you will come tomorrow?", he asked before thinking. She smiled warmly and hugged her head to his chest.

"I will.", she promised.

_Thank you so, so much for reviews! Thanks to them I know if I have to correct something or if I am doing something fine. Today chapter is a little shorter than usual, as I couldn't decide at some details of next part of the story, so I gave myself some more time to think about them till chapter 9. Read and review : )_


	10. Chapter 9

When she left Loki's cell to meet with Fandral, her hands were still shaking a little bit. She didn't know what to think, what to do… Even if she was nervous, somewhere deep inside she felt warmer. She was heading slowly to the place where they were supposed to meet.

"Hello", Fandral's voice reached her as if he was behind some curtain. She looked at him a little distracted and smiled automatically, slightly nodding her head to welcome him. He looked at her with wide smile, noticing cute blushes on her cheeks. He loved how shy this girl was.

"So… Now we can go?", he asked, offering her arm. She accepted it and looked at him again, still distracted.

"Yes…", she murmured. Obediently, she followed Fandral as he guided her slowly out of the castle. He was telling her one of those "mighty Thor and friends" stories. Not like she paid any attention, just from time to time she nodded or laughed.

It was a bit stupid, but Eir still felt Loki's lips on hers. It was her first kiss with man and she must admit that it was nice. Really nice, to be exact. Damn good. Just… What stepped into him? What happened, why did he do that? He never looked as if he cared about her. Well, maybe he liked her a little bit – she was his only visitor for quite a while and it's nice to spend time with someone else from time to time when you are locked in small room all alone. So maybe it was the same thing? Maybe he simply… Well… He was a man, older than her, maybe he just… Oh, they have their _needs_!

"Oh, I am sorry, maybe it was too scary for you?", Fandral asked concerned, seeing blushes on her cheeks. She looked at him in surprise. _What…?_

"I scared you? Maybe I shouldn't describe those Frost Giants so closely, I am really sorry.", he said, caressing her hand, which he still held close to his side. She looked down at his fingers. She was gently touching her very own hand, brushing it slightly. When she looked back up, she saw him smiling to her. Ok, so what happened when she was contemplating Loki's behavior? Did she miss something? Half of a date or something?

He turned to stand in front of her, letting her hand go and caressing her cheek. She moved a bit back, but then she felt trunk behind her back. _Typical_. She pressed her back to the tree, imagining that she can disappear. His smile widened as he leaned a bit down to her. He placed his right hand on the trunk right above her head, second hand playing with strand of her hair. Fandral kept looking into her eyes, one of his hands still tangled in her hair. Then, slowly, he started moving his face closer to her. She opened her mouth to protest, but then she felt his lips on hers. She pushed him away with all her strength and when he stepped back in surprise, she ran away.

Barely catching her breath, she reached castle and then she finally stopped, hands on her knees, breathing deeply. She felt that her face was red and warm, but she couldn't decide whether it was from anger, abashment or simply because she was running as fast as she could.

Fandral stood under the tree, exactly where she left him. He looked as tiny redheaded figure ran to castle, almost falling over two times on her way. Damn, maybe it was too fast for her. Shaking his head, he decided to apologize her and beg to start all over again. It came to his mind, that she was just a young girl, probably he scared her. It's fine, she likes him, he just shouldn't rush like this. Today he will leave her be, but tomorrow he will apologize. Yes, that's exactly what he will do!

_I still have Queen's permission to visit Loki whenever I want, _ she kept repeating herself, as she was jumping off the stairs leading to the prison. Tears were running down her cheeks and she wasn't quite sure why is she crying. Honestly, she didn't care, she was obsessed with one thought: she needs to see Loki. Now. Immediately.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, wiping her face. It is quite dark in here, so this should do for now. Besides, she didn't feel like going to her room to clean her face right now. She started walking again, brushing her hair with fingers. Angrily, she removed leaf from them, throwing it out to the floor. As usual, she nodded to the guards and even if they were surprised with her presence, they didn't say a word.

Eir went into the room, locking door behind her. When she localized Loki at his chair, looking at her with one of his eyebrows up, she simply run to him, fell on her knees and hugged to his legs. He looked at her in amazement. Gently, he pushed her away from his legs, stood up and made her do the same. Then he hugged her firmly, basing his chin on top of her head. She felt that again there was some illusion hiding them, but she couldn't tell when he made it. She didn't really care. She encircled her arms around him. After a few minutes, or maybe it was hours, he pushed her away again, holding her arms.

"Now tell me what happened.", he demanded, looking at her carefully. He could have seen that she was crying short time ago, her green eyes still shining from tears and her face a bit red.

"Well…", she started, biting her bottom lip, "Actually nothing happened, I just…"

She stopped, not sure how to finish the sentence. _She what?_ Frightened, because man was trying to kiss her? Felt uncomfortably, because man was trying to kiss her? What on Earth was in her mind when she came here? Nothing happened, she was just acting childishly. She wasn't thinking about _reasons_ when she was on her way here, interested only in his presence next to her.

She looked up into his emerald eyes, blushing, suddenly feeling incredibly stupid.

"I… It is nothing actually… Just… I was with Fandral, he was talking something I didn't really listen and…", she stopped again, feeling as his hands tightened on her arms. She looked at his left hand holding her arm.

"And?", he urged, shaking her slightly.

"Andhetriedtokissme.", she said, not looking at Loki, focusing on fingers holding her arm. All of a sudden she felt that she is making idiot out of her. She should have been aware that Fandral might try to do such a thing, and yet she freaked out and slipped away. She is such a child.

Eir felt as Loki's hands released her arms, when he was looking at her coldly with his emerald eyes. He didn't say a single word, he was just staring straight into her eyes.

"I… I know it was stupid what I did, to run in here like this, I just…", she felt urge to speak when he was so quiet, but she didn't know what to say. Without thinking, she took his hand into hers and entwined their fingers, hugging to his arm.

What was he thinking? He was just a prisoner. Who would possibly care about some _monster_, locked in prison? He should have known that from the moment he lost control and showed her his real face. And he couldn't even blame her that she preferred Fandral, he could at least provide her future. And what can he possibly give her? Meetings in prison?

Besides, she is just a servant and after all, he is still a prince of Asgard. He won't bother with this maid. He always knew that he is not like his _brother_ – he might have sort of physical needs, but he never cared about any female and it's not going to change.

Suddenly, he noticed he was hugging her again, slowly caressing her soft, red hair. Why can't he let it go? He must tell her not to come here. It will be better for both of them.

"Eir…", he whispered, looking down at her. She moved her head to look at him. Her green eyes were still wet from tears. Something inside him budged when he was staring into her eyes. So innocent…

"Yes?", she whispered back, feeling as her heart tries to leave her chest. He was holding her so close. Voice inside of her head begged to stay like this forever. It felt so… _Safely_.

"I want you to go.", he whispered, still looking into her eyes. "I want you to go and forget about today."

She opened her mouth and closed it again. For a short moment she was sure she saw pain in his eyes, but this impression disappeared quickly. His eyes were as cold and calm as usual, no sign of emotion in them. It must have been some reflection of light she saw.

"Why…", she started, barely able to speak. She hemmed nervously, unwittingly pressing herself against him stronger. She felt his hands moving to her back, caressing it.

Loki clenched his jaw. _He must stop this before it goes too far._ She wasn't making it easier, when he felt every curve of her body so close. Her breasts pressing against his body, her big, green eyes looking at him anxiously made him want nothing more but to make her stay, lay her down on his bed…

"Please, go.", he whispered, still moving his hands on her back. "Go and forget about what happened here today."

She wanted to say something, but he kissed her lips quickly and repeated, "Please."

Eir nodded, moving backwards to the door. She felt really cold right now. Cold inside.

Next morning as she left Queen's chamber, she collided with someone. When she looked up, she felt like cursing aloud. Is this idiot everywhere? Maybe he has got twin brother… Or ten twin brothers, chasing her all the time.

"Hello", Fandral started, smiling slightly. He looked at her blushed face and he thought that she was really cute when she acted so shyly. He liked her more and more every day.

"Hi.", she answered shortly, passing him by, but he started walking next to her.

"I am sorry.", he said as they were walking, looking at her with corner of his eye. She was still blushed and her green eyes were shining beautifully.

"It's fine.", she said, not looking at him, hastening. Well, maybe after all Loki will have her in cell next to his. She will kill this… She will kill him if he won't leave her alone. She doesn't care he is bigger. Seriously, if he won't leave right away, she will simply kill him.

"Do you think we can go for a walk another day?", he asked, looking at her red hair.

"Maybe.", she said, stopping by the door of the library. "Goodbye.", she said, walking inside. If he will chase her, it will really happen. She started wondering if they will lock her for long for murder.

Fandral shook his head, standing next to the library entrance. _She was so shy!_

When she took book, she sat in the corner, looking through the window. She wasn't sure how to act next to Loki right now. Even now, far away from him, she felt urge to touch him, so it will probably be way worse when she will have to face him. But she will not make an idiot out of her again, if he wants her to act as if he didn't kiss her, let it be.

What does she exactly feel to him?

_Oh, silly one, he was the first man to kiss you, you are simply confused, you don't even like him a lot!_

She touched her lips with fingertips, remembering how sweet Loki's kiss tasted. She was aware that he was way, way, _way_ more experienced than she was (_well, it's not hard, dear Eir_, she thought to herself, blushing slightly) and that he knew what he was doing. It was… It was like _butterflies_. It sounded absurdly even in her thoughts, but the first thing which came to her mind when she was thinking about his kisses were _butterflies_. And she couldn't exactly explain why.

_Do you know how is it like to touch the sky with your toes still on the ground? Or how is it like to feel the rainbow on your lips? How does it feel to spread your hands and simply fly (not the Thor hammer-way, just like a bird…)? Do you know how a cloud feels? How is it like to dance in dew with bare feet? Because that's how she felt when he kissed her. And it wasn't normal. _

Oh, no. Something was _not_ damn right here.

_Phew. So we're done for today. Traditionally, thank you a lot for reviews! Read and review please : )_


	11. Chapter 10

"Good morning.", he greeted her with a smile. "Today we will practice with something small."

"You mean?", she asked, sitting at the chair, looking at him impatiently. Today she had to be at the clinic really fast, because Snorri planned on teaching her how to prepare mixture for scratches. They never mentioned what happened a few days ago before her walk with Fandral and after that, and he was back his cold, proud self. Well, it's not typical to kiss someone and act as if it didn't happen, but all in all – Loki isn't a typical man, right?

"My fork. Change it into… Let's say, a chair.", he commanded, crossing his arms when he stood up. She looked at him as if he told her to beat Thor or something like that.

"_What?_ I can't change something so _small_ into something so _big_!", she said in surprise. It's against the nature to do that! She read every book in the library about sorcery and they all said, that it's possible to create illusion of every object, but to transmute one thing into another, they have to be similar size!

"Of course it's possible. You just need to focus.", he answered patiently, kneeling next to her chair, showing her to kneel next to him. When she did so, he gave her the fork and looked at her expectantly. She couldn't help but to laugh.

"And what am I supposed to do?", she asked, chuckling. He looked at her with one eyebrow up, but he was also smiling slightly. "I am sorry, you just gave it to me and sat there waiting as if it should change on its own."

Loki shrugged, still kneeling next to her. He liked the way she laughed. He liked when she laughed next to him. It gave him a feeling that she likes his company. Oh damn, it sounded so… Trashy. But that's how he felt and it was nice feeling actually. Because he wasn't that sure if anyone liked his company – even his _brother_ didn't bother to visit him. Well, nobody likes monster.

"It's simple.", he said, moving his thoughts away. "You just need to focus and touch the fork. Remember how you changed apple into peach? It will go exactly the same way, you simply need to forget that it's impossible. Focus."

She nodded. _It's so simple,_ she thought to herself ironically, looking at Loki sideway. He was looking at the fork, so she did the same thing.

With all her might she focused on silver fork, trying to imagine that she changed it into a chair. She closed her eyes, gently touching the fork with her fingertips.

She opened one eye. Then the other. Nothing happened, fork was still lying in front of her sneeringly. She sighed quietly, looking at Loki, but he didn't seem surprised.

"It's fine. Try again.", he encouraged her, waving hands slightly.

So she tried again. And again. She was trying fourth time without hope to succeed, but when she opened her eyes, she saw small chair with red upholstery standing in front of her. She opened her mouth in amazement and looked at Loki, who was kneeling in the same position, smiling to her.

"I did it Loki, I did it!", she squealed, turning around and hugging him. "I did it!"

"Yes. You did it.", he answered, not responding to her actions at first. Finally, he hugged her back after a few seconds.

She was swaying slightly, laughing to herself, still holding him tight. She didn't even notice what she did. Last time she felt his touch she was trembling with excitement, now in happiness she didn't pay attention to what she was doing. It just happened.

"I am proud of you.", he said quickly, after like minute or two long silence. It was against his nature to praise people, but she was so happy, that he felt like making her _happier. _Does it make any sense?

She pulled herself a bit from him, not sure if she misheard. He was smiling his usual, mischievous and cold smile. She hadn't noticed that his hands, surrounding her waist, didn't allow her to move too far.

"Really?", she asked, her eyes wide open when she looked into his emerald eyes.

"Really", he ensured her, pulling her back to him.

Once he remembered how is it like to have her so close, he needed more and more. She hugged to him trustfully, with her head on his shoulder. He could sense her calm and warm breath on his neck. He felt how sweet she smelled… And he couldn't help but thinking how nice it felt. He remembered first time he touched her and she was so… Conflicted. And not so calm as she was now. Does it mean that she feels safe next to him, or that she stopped reacting to him so nervously because she grew used to his presence? His hands were slowly stroking her back. He felt like getting this dress off her and doing many things to her, but same as some time before, he simply couldn't do that, so he just kept kneeling and hugging tiny, redheaded female.

She closed her eyes, breathing slowly and she couldn't help to hear his heart beating so close to her body. It was so calm… Was it wrong, that she wanted to stay like this forever?

She was sitting next to him on his bed, covered with illusion again. Today Loki ordered a day off for her, so they weren't training. He was quite content with her progress, she was putting much hard work into her training. He said that soon she will be ready to train mind controlling.

He was sitting on his bed with straightened legs, resting his back on the wall behind him. She was sitting quite close, her legs crossed under her white dress. She was always wearing dresses in light colors: white, light grey, light green etc. The most he loved her green dress, her eyes seemed way deeper when she had it on. He noticed dark bruises under her eyes showing that she wasn't sleeping enough last days. And even if he felt urge to teach her mind controlling, which would allow her to spend way more time with him, he forced himself to leave their lessons today to make sure she will go to bed early, not spend half of the night training.

"Thor left today, I think he went to Earth.", she said, breaking the silence between them. She was eating red apple, which she first offered to Loki, but he refused. Still chewing, she added, "I wonder what is he doing there…"

"Maybe he went to see his mortal…", answered Loki contemptuously. He looked at Eir, as her hair were shining so beautifully. They were falling smoothly on her breasts, covered with the dress.

"Is there anything wrong with mortality?", she asked, in surprise, looking at him. She was holding the apple next to her slightly parted lips, awaiting answer. He woke up from his thoughts, looking up at her face.

"He will never be ready…", he murmured, lazily brushing her hair with his fingers.

It was the first time he touched her since _that_ situation week before… Again, she looked at him in surprise, but she said nothing. However, she couldn't push away thought, that she missed it… After short hesitation, she pulled herself closer to him, reclining on his arm. She couldn't see that, but he smiled slightly when she did it. It was way different smile than his usual one. This cold, proud prince Loki and shy servant Eir were becoming friends. _Only friends, of course!_

She didn't answer him, deep in her own thoughts. Focused on his fingers, she closed her eyes, still feeling his warm arm and chest behind her back. It felt so comfortable… She was getting warmer and warmer, his fingers gently tickling her head made her feel sleepy. He embraced her, pulling her a bit closer. Not opening her eyes, Eir framed her head on his shoulder, her nose almost touching his neck.

They both liked it, even if none of them would admit it loudly.

"Have you seen if my_ brother_ is back?", he asked next morning as she was trying to convert book into stone. He said that she performed well yesterday, but she still has to practice basics. So she did, here, at his cell, at the library, at the clinic when no one was close and at her chamber, when her roommate was sleeping.

"You're not helping me when you're talking to me!", she snarled, looking at him angrily. He was standing in front of her, hands on his back. "Yes, I've seen them."

"_Them?_", he raised one eyebrow higher than the other.

"Him and lady Jane. I think your mother likes her.", she answered, still looking at him. She can't focus anyway when he is talking to her.

He snorted, sitting down opposite to her.

_This time – shorter. I am sorry, I simply cannot decide what to do next, I keep writing and deleting because of it. Thanks for reviews. R&R! _


	12. Chapter 11

It was afternoon. Eir was walking from the library to the clinic, when Fandral appeared on the opposite end of the hall. Unconsciously, she tightened her fingers on her dress. She kept walking as if she didn't notice him, suddenly interested in stone floor.

_Maybe she should turn around and run?_

"Hello, lady Eir!", he greeted her cheerfully, suddenly walking in the same direction as she, looking at her. Or, to be more specific, at the top of her head, as she didn't bother herself to lift her head. _Too late for running, idiot._

"Good afternoon", she answered, not looking at him. Now her eyes were locked on hall in front of them.

"How are you?", he asked, looking at her carefully. "You seem really tired."

"I am fine", she answered shortly, tightening her lips. Their steps were making thuds on an empty hall. She won't ask how is he. Talking to him might make him think things. Eir wanted to avoid that. Really badly.

"Are you sure? I think you need fresh air. Maybe we could go for a walk?", he asked, smiling his usual, wide smile. He turned, so that now he was walking backwards in front of her, finally managing to force Eir to look at him. "This time I promise I won't rush, lady Eir!"

_Trip over! Oh please!_

Loki's cell wasn't that bad, maybe the one next to it is also quite comfortable… The pillow wasn't that bad, and his meals were fine… Hopefully she will get comparable conditions… She clenched her jaw stronger, accelerating her pace. She didn't answer for like a minute, pretending to consider the proposition. Finally, her prayers were heard and they reached the clinic.

"I don't think so, I am really busy right now. Maybe one day. I'm sorry", she answered with her hand on the handle of the door leading to the clinic, glaring at him, trying to look sad. "Goodbye."

Truly, she will kill him one day if he won't let go…

She opened the door and disappeared behind them, barely stopping herself from breathing a sigh of relief when she locked the door. She smiled to Snorri, who was taking care of some kid with bleeding arm. Son of one of the warriors, as far as she could remember.

Fandral scratched his head, then shrugged and decided to ask her out again in a few days. Maybe she was still a little bit angry for what he did on their last walk. In the meanwhile, he will catch her and give her some more flowers. She should like them a lot, just as she did previous bouquets. Satisfied with the decision he had made, he went to look for Thor. Probably he was with his Midgardian, but maybe he will find time for a quick drink_. Or two._

"Hello Eir.", Sif sat down on a chair on the opposite side of the table. They were in the library, but Sif clearly didn't bother to maintain the silence of this place, as her voice sounded loud and clear in perfect silence of the room. Eir looked up at her, rubbing her eyes. She almost sprained her jaw trying to suppress a yawn.

"You didn't sleep well, huh?", Sif smiled, glancing at the cover of a book lying in front of redheaded. It was something about healing, Sif couldn't read the title upside-down.

"Not really…", Eir admitted, pushing thick tome away and resting her head down on hard, wooden table.

"Listen…", Sif started, biting her bottom lip thoughtfully, "Fandral asked me to talk with you."

"About what?", Eir moved her head up to look at Sif, raising one eyebrow higher than the other, tilting her head slightly. He is haunting her, seriously. Tomorrow she will wake up and he will be looking at her from the ceiling. Or he will jump out of cup of her water during breakfast.

Maybe she should consider getting some weapon. _Well-sharpened weapon._

"Well… He thinks you like him, but you are too shy to admit it.", Sif said, closing her eyes, small smile dancing on her lips. Loud bang echoed off the walls when Eir accidentally shed the book to the floor.

"I…", she started slowly, nervously reaching to get book. She put it off on the table, arranging it evenly on the edge, as it was the most important thing to do right now.

_Midgard. Midgard is far enough. She will go there to hide._

"So… You don't like him?", Sif guessed, looking at girl carefully. Eir shook her head in the negative, nervously moistening her lips. "Well… Eir, do not get me wrong, but maybe you should reconsider it? He is handsome, nice, well-to-do… And he really likes you. It's a big chance for you… Love will come with time. Once you get to know Fandral, you simply can't _not_ love him!"

Eir shook her head again, rubbing her temples, trying to process what she just heard. It was ridiculous, just ridiculous. It doesn't make any sense. You can't _see someone_, not loving him. She doesn't even like him! Sif kept staring at her, waiting for an answer_. Only that Eir had no clue what to think, not to mention what to say._

"Loki?", she looked at him hesitantly, biting her lower lip. He glared at her questioningly. They were both sitting on his bed. Today they started on training mind controlling. Or actually, he was staring at her expectantly and she was laughing all the time, because her actions were pointless against his power. Though he kept saying, that she is doing well, she thought otherwise.

She shook her head as if she changed her mind. "Nothing, never mind."

"Tell me.", he demanded, looking at her carefully. She was staring at her bare feet, protruding from under the dress. She swallowed saliva, gathering her thoughts.

"Have you ever thought…", she stopped, looking for appropriate words. "Have you ever thought that you might be forced to do something against your own will?"

He frowned, looking at her , not understanding. She sighed quietly, crimping hem of her dress. She wasn't sure how to explain.

"Well, I mean… I don't know what I mean. Really, forget about it.", she smiled weakly, finally looking up at him again. Maybe simply, she wasn't sleeping enough and that's the reason of her weird thoughts. Why would it possibly come to her mind, that she might be forced to start seeing Fandral? It was ridiculous. What Sif told her yesterday was ridiculous.

Loki clenched his jaw, staring at her.

"Something happened?", he asked, standing up from the bed and slowly walking to the glowing window of his cell. He felt that something was not right, but even if it bothered him, he wasn't showing that.

She shook her head, looking at his back, "No, nothing".

"Most of the time you are forced to take actions against your will. If you do what you want to do, you end up like me.", he said, watching the corridor. She moved herself to lean her back on the wall, straightening her legs. Her bare feet hung from the bed. She closed her eyes.

"You didn't mean what you've done to Midgardians.", she said quietly. He chuckled, turning around to look at her with cold smile on his lips.

"What makes you so sure about that?", he asked, still chuckling quietly. Once again, he noticed dark bruises under her eyes, sign that she wasn't sleeping long enough.

"Because… No one can be _that _bad.", she answered, shrugging. Loki walked back to bed, standing in front of her, tall and proud. Then he crouched, reaching out for her hands, showing her to come closer with slight motion of his head. She moved herself to the edge of the bed, now his chest was close to her knees and her feet were touching cold floor. She shivered slightly at this feeling. Loki was stroking her hands with his thumbs.

"Don't you forget who I am…", he whispered, changing slowly, looking at her. Again, his skin was blue, covered with dark ornaments. Suddenly Eir felt as her hands are getting cold in his. She looked down in surprise.

"How is that possible that it's not injuring me?", she asked, pointing at their hands. Last time it didn't come to her mind, but now she noticed, that his skin, however cold, did not cause frostbites when he was touching her. Loki also looked down, suddenly surprised how small her hands were.

"It's controllable, anyway for me. I can't increase body temperature, but at least I can control if I am not hurting you.", he said, glancing at her. His thumbs kept on caressing her small hands.

Eir was looking at his whole body as he was changed into Frost Giant. It's hard to explain, but he seemed… Bigger in that form to her. Even knowing he was the same size as usual, she couldn't help that expression.

"It doesn't change a thing. No one can be that bad to deliberately hurt mortals… They can't protect themselves, they are weaker than we are…", she whispered, back to the topic, feeling as her legs are getting cooler from his touch.

"I didn't do that on purpose!", he said quickly, with anger and… Rancor? "It was necessary!"

"No Loki, you don't think so. It was not necessary.", she looked at him pleadingly. Her hands were really cold, but she didn't care. Actually, she tightened her grip.

"What makes you believe so?", he asked, his eyes full of emotions and shining from held back tears. She pushed him back a little bit and crawled in his arms, feeling as his hands locked on her waist. She was kneeling in front of him. With all her soul she wanted to help him, make him feel better, but she didn't know how.

"Because you are not evil…", she mumbled after short silence, hugging him tightly. His hands moved from her waist a little lower, but she didn't pay attention to that.

"You're shaking…", he whispered, pushing her slightly and looking straight into her light, green eyes. All of a sudden, she started chuckling. He pulled up an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe you are not hurting me, but you are not making me warmer in this form either.", she laughed, unconsciously moving herself closer to him. _Smart_. She is cold, so she should hug to some ice.

He felt her warm body pressing against his.

"Sorry", he said, turning back to his normal form.

"It's fine", she murmured, resting her head on his chest, suddenly so warm.

His hands were moving slowly on her back, every time a little bit lower, as if their owner couldn't decide about something. He couldn't push back humiliating feeling that he desires her. She wasn't making it easier for him, pressing her small body against his. The funniest thing was that she probably wasn't aware what she was doing to him. Finally making the decision, he pushed her away gently, stroking her hair.

"You think better of me than I do.", he smiled his usual, mischievous smile, standing up and pulling out hands to help her do the same.

She shrugged, again sitting on his bed, when he walked again to the window.

"Will you tell me what happened?", Loki asked again, looking at the hall.

Eir just shook her head, not responding.

JigokuShoujosRevenge, as you can see, not next _next_, but soon enough. This story was in my mind for quite a while, I was almost obsessed with it, so actually it's really relieving for me to write it down. When it's written, it leaved my poor brain.

Thanks for reviews!

R&R ^.^


	13. Chapter 12

"Good morning, Queen.", she said with a wide smile. Last days she kept smiling and Frigga noticed it. She was sure it had something to do with her son. And it must have been something good, otherwise Eir wouldn't smile, right?

Frigga was completely aware, that there is no future between Loki and Eir, as his future is… Well, he has no future. Even knowing that the weird warmness in her heart shouldn't exist and probably she should cut it before it is too late, somehow she couldn't. It was irrational and Queen was completely aware of it, but mother's heart always knows better than mind.

"Good morning, Eir. It's a nice morning.", Frigga pointed kindly, looking at Eir's reflection in the mirror.

"It's beautiful!", she agreed, taking brush and reaching Queen's hair. Methodically, she started combing Queen's long, soft hair.

"How is Loki?", Queen asked as usual, smiling slightly when she noticed small blush on Eir's cheeks.

"He's fine. I am sure my Queen, that he would be happy if you would pay him a visit.", she answered, gently touching Frigga's hair with brush. Eir always admired those beautiful, long, blond hair. Hers were also long, but curled at the ends and _red_.

"I will. Today or tomorrow.", Queen promised, smiling lightly. She haven't seen her boy in weeks now and she missed him a lot. Eir hugged Frigga, without thinking. She was so, so sure that Loki will be happy! Of course he will never admit it, but he missed his mother. She knew that very well. Actually she knew him quite well. He wasn't talking much, but she usually knew what was on his mind. Frigga stroked Eir's arm. Suddenly intimidated by her brash behavior, girl stepped back, looking at the floor, wringing her fingers nervously.

"Go for now, Eir, I have to do something. See you tomorrow in the morning.", Queen smiled, standing up. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Queen!", Eir bowed, leaving room in hurry.

_And Queen knew exactly where she was heading…_

Again, it came to her mind, that maybe her little wayward son wasn't that lost after all.

When she went into Loki's room, he was reading. Before she could say any word, they saw bright light in cell on the opposite side of the hall. Loki stood up incredibly fast. They both looked in the direction of light. Then, Eir's eyes locked on Loki's back as she wasn't sure what to do.

"Do not move, I will hide you.", Loki commanded in a low voice. She felt that she shouldn't argue right now, so she stood next to the wall, looking at the actions outside Loki's cell. She didn't move, didn't say a single word, she was even trying not to breathe. She knew that she was covered with his illusion, but she was too scared to move anyway.

He walked slowly to the glowing, golden window. Suddenly, cell on the opposite side of his looked as it was on fire and in a matter of seconds, window was broken and flaming creature left the destroyed room, slowly walking to next cell and breaking its window. Methodically, creature repeated its actions until all cells but Loki's were opened.

Loki was standing next to the window, not even a sign on his face that there was anyone else in room with him. He just stood there, staring at monster without even a slight sign of fear on his face. She didn't know if he was pretending or he really wasn't scared of that creature, but she was shaking out of dread, barely keeping her teeth from chattering. If the monster attacks, are they supposed to defend?

Creature stood in front of Loki's cell, staring at him. For a short moment she was sure, that monster is going to free Loki as well, but instead, it started moving again. Loki whispered something that she couldn't hear properly and after a few seconds, creature finally left, though there were still sounds of battle in front of them, some prisoners still fighting with guards.

Once creature wasn't visible anymore, she ran towards Loki and embraced him tightly, hiding her head in his robes. At first he didn't react, but after a few seconds, he hugged her back. Now, close to his body, she actually felt how much she was trembling.

"It's all fine…", he said calmly, caressing her back with one hand. The other one was on her hair, holding her head close to his chest. "Everything is fine."

She could hear his slow heartbeat and knowing he really was calm, she also started calming down. Sudden thought came to her mind and she moved her head to look up at him.

"I should go and help.", she said frantically, leaning her hands on his chest. His left hand was still on her back, stroking it gently, while his right hand moved to her waist, holding her.

"Of course you will stay here. It's dangerous out there.", he said quietly, looking around the hall full of fighting people, not actually paying attention to her. He wasn't scared, but his cold eyes were checking vigilantly what was going on outside, as if he was ready to jump into the fight if it would be necessary.

_Or more, if it would be possible_, Eir thought. She shook her head, reminding her stupid brain, that there is no time to waste.

"They might need me. I really have to go. Maybe I will be needed at the clinic! Many guards might have been wounded!", she said quickly, trying to pull herself away, but he held her waist tightly and looked like he didn't mean to let go. She kept trying, but he was way stronger than she was.

"You will stay here.", he repeated slowly, still not looking at her, but checking the situation outside. She noticed as he clenched his jaw.

"Loki, let me go.", she demanded, jerking. His hands were still holding her strongly. He tightened his lips, malcontent.

"You will stay here and I won't argue about that.", he repeated, looking at her for the first time since she started the conversation. She could see in his eyes that he was truly angry, but she had bigger problems right now. Like clinic. For example, of course.

"Why?", she asked angrily. She kept on trying to free herself from his embrace, even if she knew it was pointless as he was stronger and bigger than she was, but she felt urge to do _something_ to make him let her go. In her imagination she saw many people wounded, only a few medics to help them.

"Because you will stay here with me.", he answered shortly, his eyes again looking at the hall. At this very moment something flew in front of his cell. When it finally landed on the ground, they saw that it once used to be a guard. Covered in blood, he was moving slightly, catching his last breaths.

"They won't come in, you will be fine!", she said, impatiently. "LET ME GO!"

"NO!", he yelled at her, shaking her firmly, again looking down at her. "I am not worried about myself.", he said calmer. He looked back to check situation outside.

"Then let me go and let me see if I can help them.", she asked again, clenching her jaw. "I am not any help standing here, I promise I will come back here as soon as it will be possible and I will tell you everything I know."

"I said no. You will stay right here with me, you are safe here.", he answered, again not looking at her. His calmness was driving her crazy. She felt urge to do something. But there was nothing she could do – he was physically and magically stronger than she was. Than she will ever be.

"I can take care of myself!", she said nervously, again trying to free herself, even knowing it was pointless. She started thrusting her nails into his hands.

Suddenly it seemed like Loki lost his patience, pushed her against the wall holding her next to it with his whole body. He was so angry, that for a short moment she was afraid, but then she reminded herself of all those people outside fighting with enemies and she looked up at him proudly, gathering all her courage. Now, more than ever before, she felt really small and weak next to him. He grabbed her jaw firmly, lowering his head and whispered furiously, "You will stay here, with me, your life is more important to me than theirs. Since I can't go out with you, we will both stay right here. I consider this discussion as done."

_Your life is more important to me than theirs…_

She heard it over and over again in her head. She was so surprised, she even forgot to keep on trying to free herself. She was just staring into his emerald green eyes with her mouth slightly opened.

He moved away from her, grabbing her hand strongly as if he wanted to make sure that she won't run away and pulling her back to the window. She didn't say a single word. Despite dangerous situation outside, her heart felt really warm right now. She wasn't fighting him anymore, she just held his hand.

Silently, they were both looking outside. It was getting calmer down there, though they couldn't be sure what was happening upstairs. His hand was still holding hers.

After a few minutes, there was nothing but silence around them. She looked at him hesitantly, admiring his beautiful face. She wanted to ask if she can go now, but somehow she felt like he wants her to stay. It won't do any harm if she will stay a few minutes longer.

Now there was no fights in front of them, only a few corpses and ruined hall. Again, she looked up at Loki. He was frowning, probably wondering what happened.

Finally she said, a bit against her own will, "Loki, I will really go now, I promise you I will be back today. It's safe out there now and I promise you I will be careful."

He nodded without a word. Even if he felt like begging her to stay, he knew it was ridiculous, she wasn't a child and she knew how to protect herself. Besides, danger seemed to be over. All at once, he pulled her hand up and kissed it gently, holding his lips on her skin for a moment.

"Go.", he said mildly.

She let go his hand and then she left the room, her hand so cold and empty. Only that spot, which was touched by his lips moments before felt so hot…

_Here we go again. Hope you liked it._


	14. Chapter 13

She didn't come back that day. Actually, it didn't even come to her mind, as in the evening there was planned funeral of their Queen… She was sure someone told him and she can't help him right now anyway. She knew him well enough to be sure, that he wanted to be left alone. _Little proud prince._

It felt so impossible to her. They were talking in the morning, Frigga promised to visit Loki… She can't just simply be gone… _Overwhelming sense of unreality._

Eir felt like yelling, destroying things, showing her pain to the world. Instead, she did what she was told to do. At last, who was she to mourn? Just a servant. Feeling tears rolling down her face, she was methodically preparing Frigga's clothes and polishing her sword. She was doing her best, feeling this is the very last thing she can do for her beloved Queen, who gave her opportunity to make her dreams come true. With rapid moves, her hand holding small cloth was burnishing long sword. From time to time, she was wiping her face with hem of her dress. She was trying to find relief in work, but occupying her body didn't help her brain to stop processing events of the morning.

When the time came, she gave the most beautiful, white dress and shining sword to a man with troubled look and huge hands. Not even a sign of tears on her face anymore. She was just unnaturally pale, that's all.

When man left, she gave last look to Queen's chamber. Suddenly, she bit her lip, glaring at the dresser. Something inside her collapsed and she stopped breathing for a moment. Slowly, on trembling legs, she went to the corner of the room, her eyes locked on something. Uncertainly, her hand slowly reached out to touch beautiful brush.

"_What's your name, young lady?", Frigga was looking at tiny, redheaded girl standing in front of her. _

"_E… Eir, my Queen", servant answered quickly with slightly trembling lips, bowing. Girl's hands were clenched nervously and her head was lowered a bit all the time. Eir had no clue how to behave, it made her even more nervous._

"_So you will be helping me from now on, is that correct?", Queen sat down in front of the most beautiful dresser Eir saw in her life. It was creamy white, with oval mirror. It was ornamented with some delicate, small flowers. In awe, Eir made a few steps, looking at the furniture with her eyes wide open. She didn't dare to touch the wooden table top, but she kept staring at it solemnly, remembering every detail._

"_You like it?", Frigga looked at young girl in the mirror, smiling mildly. Eir nodded eagerly, her green eyes shining._

"_What's the name of those flowers?", she asked before thinking, "My Queen?", she added quickly, seeing her mistake. She bowed slightly, nervously licking her lips._

"_Lilies of the valley", Queen said, touching the dresser with her fingertips, acting as if she didn't notice Eir's shameful behavior._

"_They are beautiful…", Eir whispered, thinking to herself, that if she will ever get flowers from a young man, she will die of delight if she will get those beautiful, pure white bells._

"_Indeed, they are", Frigga agreed, nodding her head. "So, my Eir, could you please help me with brushing my hair?"_

_Eir nodded, forcing herself to stop staring at the flowers, gingerly taking brush from the dresser. She was scared, it is way different to do your own hair and to brush someone else's hair! Especially when that "someone" is a Queen of Asgard. Overcoming her fear, repeating in her mind that she has to do it, she touched with the brush those bright, shiny hair of Queen._

Her fingers were slowly brushing flowers painted on the frame of the mirror. Now, more than before, she was struck by the thought, that Queen is _really_ gone and there will be no more morning toilette, no more books for Loki… Looking around helplessly, she thought, that she must start all over again.

During the funeral, she stood at the back of the crowd. She could have come a bit closer, but she wanted to be alone. Besides, she was just a servant. Her green eyes were shining in the light of hundreds of lanterns held by Asgardians.

She couldn't cry anymore, knowing too well tears won't change a thing. Queen is dead. Nothing will change that, no matter how hard she would wish it. Again in her life she felt like she has no one to help her or protect her. She was all alone.

_You have Loki…_, muttered quiet, annoying voice inside of her head. She almost smirked at that thought. She had time to get to know him enough to tell, that _maybe_ he liked her, but this _affection_ was rather an effect of his loneliness than any kind of true feeling.

_What if it is not?_

She hugged herself, skewing her head. Long, red hair covered her face, so no one noticed sorrowful smile on her lips. She can't afford herself to think, that he cares about her. It's safer this way. Besides, no matter what she feels, he is still the God of Mischief.

_Naive, naive girl, who thinks, that reason will prevail over the heart…_

She didn't even pay attention to Fandral who came and hugged her tiny figure to his side.

"_You should take Eir, your mother's servant. She was his frequent guest lately", said Sif, as they were sitting around the table. Heimdall stood back, leaning against a wall, listening to them carefully._

"_It's ridiculous! She is visiting him only because your mother asked her to!", Fandral looked at Thor angrily, nervously rubbing his chin. Sif narrowed her eyes, looking from one to the other._

_Thor nodded slowly, thinking. His eyes were locked on the table in front of him as he was deep in his thoughts. Unconsciously, he was tapping his fingers on the table pot._

"_It might be a good idea to take her with us. I don't believe my brother truly cares about her, but probably his feelings for her are… Warmer than for me. It gives me hope, that he won't smash us at the first opportunity. Besides, she's learning to become medic if I am correct?", he looked at Sif questioningly. She nodded. "So she might be helpful, in current Jane's state…"_

"_She is just a young servant! If you are planning suicide mission for us all, at least leave her alone! You know way better than I do, that Loki is unable to care about someone else than himself!", Fandral clenched his jaw, looking at the others, searching for help. He clenched his fists under the table._

"_She will be fine", Sif started slowly, carefully choosing words not to irritate Fandral, "She is a big girl. And… Since Loki is going, she might be interested in joining as well. You can tell me everything about Loki, but I am sure she cares about him."_

_Fandral shook his head in disbelief. Apparently his friends went crazy. Eir, his little Eir __loves_ _Loki? It's ridiculous. And impossible. Someone so pure and innocent can't have any feelings to such a monster, who betrays his own family. He said nothing, promising to himself, that when the time comes, he simply won't allow Thor to do that._

"_Maybe yes, maybe no. She is coming one way or another.", Thor said, his tone indicating that it was decided._

Eir barely slept, turning from side to side, impatiently awaiting morning. It suddenly came to her mind that now, when Queen is gone, guards might not let her in to visit Loki. She giggled nervously at the thought, that just a few hours back she was promising herself that she will stop seeing him. Like it was possible. He doesn't care about her, that's a fact, but she… She snorted, underlying her hands behind her head, not allowing this thought to end in her mind.

"Something wrong?", she heard sleepy voice of her roommate.

"No, everything is fine. I am sorry for waking you up. Good night.", she whispered, turning on her side. Girl on bed next to her murmured something that sounded like "sweet dreams" and fell asleep.

Eir looked at white wall next to her head, thoughtlessly touching it with her fingertips.

_So, you like him?_, again, some stubborn part of her brain was going against her. Biting cheek from inside, she barely stopped herself from growling in anger. She closed her eyes, determined to fall asleep. She even started counting. But sleep would not come. She couldn't help that she was obsessed with fear of not seeing Loki again.

_I should stop this_, she thought suddenly, staring at the moon.

She was more than happy, when the sun finally rose. After whole night without sleeping, standing in front of the mirror she noticed dark bruises under her eyes, but she ignored them, quickly washing her face and leaving the room, not answering to the question of her roommate if she is not going to eat breakfast.

She hurried down the corridor, ignoring indignant looks of people she passed on her way. When she reached stairs to the prison, she slowed down, looking down uncertainly. She leaned against the wall, trying to calm down. After a minute or two, she started walking down.

Slowly, she was walking down the stairs, more scared with every step closer to the prison. What if they will not let her in? She wiped her wet hands into dress and gathering up her courage, she stopped in front of the the guards, nodding as usual. For a fraction of second her heart stopped, she was completely sure, that they will send her away, but nothing like that happened. They simply nodded back.

Holding her breath, she passed them and pressed the handle. Still, no one stopped her! Quickly, as if she was scared that they will change their minds, she stepped into the room, slamming the door.

When she turned around, Loki was standing next to the window, looking outside, his hands on his back. He looked at her and smiled coldly. But it wasn't the real Loki. She could perfectly sense that it was simply an illusion. The image opened its lips to say something, but she was faster.

"Loki…", she whispered shaking her head and suddenly clean, bright room disappeared, showing the truth. She was standing at some torn pages of one of books she brought him lately. Loki was sitting against the wall, without his robe, only in underwear, hair higgledy-piggledy around his face, with bare foot. He looked like a wreck of a human being. His pale skin seemed almost transparent. The only outward sign that he was still alive, was his chest slowly moving with every breath he took. She stood in one place for a few seconds, feeling a twinge in her heart._ Where is her proud and calm Prince?_

"Loki…", she repeated his name softly, moving to him. On her way, she stepped on some broken glass, crushing it even more, but she didn't pay attention to that. She kneeled next to his legs. "What have you done to yourself… Did you even sleep?"

_Well, maybe she wasn't the best person to ask about that._

He didn't respond, not even looked at her. He stared stubbornly at his own hands. She sat right next to him, their arms touching as they were sitting. She grabbed his hand and to her surprise he tightened their grip. She pulled their hands closer to her heart, as if it was going to help to ease his pain, gently kissing back of his hand.

She had a feeling that everything she managed to come up with at night – that she doesn't care about him and she will only come this one last time to say goodbye – didn't matter anymore. This new awareness, that _he needs her_, made her heart warmer. She was so sure, that today he will be more unbearable than usual, showing her that he doesn't care at all, and yet – he is sitting next to her, completely broken mess on cold floor…

His thumb was slowly caressing her hand. Suddenly, she noticed that his hands were really cold. She looked down at them, taking one of his hands into both of hers and rubbing it to make it warmer.

"Tell me it's not truth…", he demanded with empty voice, looking ahead. Tears filled her eyes for the first time since yesterday when she was preparing Queen's dress for the funeral. Her lips were trembling slightly. She pulled herself closer to him, letting him embrace her and hide his face in her hair. She was mumbling words of comfort with her head on his chest, slowly caressing it with her fingertips.

He felt her next to him, her soft hair smelling so sweetly close to his face. Her small, warm body was close to his. He felt an urge to taste her pink lips again… And this time he wasn't going to hold back himself.

After a few minutes – or maybe it was hours? - he pulled her head up with one hand. Their noses were touching, her face was wet from tears. He wiped her moist cheeks with back of his hand. Gently, he allowed his lips to touch hers, almost not noticeably.

She felt everything at the same time. Heat. Cold. Brightness. Darkness. She gave back the kiss, leaning her hands on his chest. They were gently caressing each other's lips in the most sensitive way. She was shaking slightly, when his teeth gently bit her bottom lip a few times. It was new to her, but she loved it.

He pulled her body against his, so now she was almost sitting on his lap, breathing quickly. He needed to feel her close. His hands pushed her back, making her hug to him tighter.

_Closer…_

He touched her lips with his tongue as they were still kissing. Eir shivered and obediently opened her mouth. She moaned softly as his tongue touched her palate, moving herself closer, small body pressing against Loki. She held his face in both her hands. Thousands of butterflies were flying in her stomach as his hand slowly caressed her back and his tongue was dancing with hers.

She tasted wonderfully.

_Closer…_

He moved himself a little bit and pushed her down so that she was lying on her back now with her hands behind her head. She felt some glass under her arm, but she didn't pay attention to that. He laid himself down next to her, leaned on his elbow and started gently brushing her white neck with his lips. She grunted, losing her breath, unconsciously piercing her nails into his skin. She was never so close to a man, it was all new to her, but he seemed to know what he was doing. Actually, she was sure he knew and somehow it calmed her down a little bit. He started licking her neck with the tip of his tongue and biting her gently, releasing another series of moans out of her mouth. His free hand was caressing her tummy and thighs through the material of her dress. She never knew that she can be so close to stars lying down on cold floor on broken glass.

_He desired her…_

"Loki...", she murmured, tangling her fingers into his dark hair, when his hand started slowly moving up her dress, his fingers brushing her naked thigh.

"Shhh…", he whispered, moving his head a little bit up to kiss her shortly on the lips. Then he went back to caressing her neck, while his fingers were pulling down décolletage of her dress. He moved his lips to soft skin on her collarbone, making her tremble. She felt something hot accumulating inside of her body. She didn't know what was happening to her, her body reacted to his touch with feverish excitement. She wondered if it will be ever possible again to catch her breath properly.

Loki pulled himself back to his knees. Eir looked at him confused, suddenly cold and lost without his hands discovering her body. He looked down at her, at her flushed face, scattered red curls and he felt urge to see more.

_Much more…_

"Come here.", he commanded with voice full of passion. She pulled herself up and kneeled next to him. Deftly, he unfastened first two buttons of her dress, pulled it down a bit and started kissing her creamy white shoulders. He was biting her skin gently, causing murmurs of satisfaction, which she couldn't hold back. Her fingers pierced into his arms once again. Her heart pounded so hard, that she wasn't sure if it won't jump off her chest. She desired him with all her body, heart and mind.

_At least this time her brain and heart agreed._

His lips were making her shiver. His hands kept exploring her body, experiencing her curves. He made her waste her breath. For a moment he caressed her buttocks through the material of her dress and then squeezed them firmly. She was driving him crazy with all her sighs and groans. He wanted more and this time not a single thought about her virginity and innocence came to his mind. He was obsessed with her body, reacting so frantically to his touch.

She looked at him faintly, clumsily trying to unbutton his shirt with her trembling fingers. He chuckled, helping her. Eir was kneeling in front of him, staring at his bare chest. Then, after a few seconds, she slowly moved her hand to touch his skin. Her fingertips were moving from his neck to his abdomen. It felt so soft and warm under her fingers…

Again, his lips found hers. He was holding her neck with one hand, while she kept touching his soft skin with her fingertips. Loki could feel her body shivering every time his teeth gently bit her lips. She moved herself closer, not sure how long her trembling legs can hold her without falling. He understood that, instantly moving his hands under her buttocks, holding her firmly. She gasped at this, accidently biting him. He murmured with satisfaction, massaging her bottom.

Suddenly, he stopped and moved his head up, listening. She could also hear heavy steps in the hall. She held his neck, looking at him unsteadily. Quickly, Loki stood up and pulled her on her legs, then buttoned her dress with several agile moves of his hands.

Eir nervously tried to somehow arrange her hair and begged her face to stop being in the color of a ripe strawberry. She was breathing deeply, as if she ran a few miles seconds before, flabbergasted that she can stand straight on her trembling legs without falling.

Well-made person appeared in front of the cell's window. Thor said to the image of Loki to stop and he saw them. Even if he was surprised, he didn't show it. And it definitely was weird: his brother, barefoot, in unbuttoned shirt with clenched fists and this servant, Eir, breathing deeply, color of her skin matching her hair.

"Eir, I will ask you to leave me alone with my brother.", said Thor, looking at her shortly, not commenting on this situation in front of him.

She left the room, noticing that the guards weren't on their place and went up the stairs, redoing her hair properly. She felt heat on her face.

_Well. This one was really important for me and I did my best, rewriting everything many times, changing words, correcting mistakes… Hope you will like it._

_As you probably noticed, we are slowly reaching actions from movie Thor: the dark world. I am not a fan of describing things we can see in the movie, so when I can – I simply skip them or ignore things, that we can see in movie, focusing on Eir's feelings or actions, that could have taken place between scenes of movie._

_More than ever, I hope you will like it, because I gave it everything._


	15. Chapter 14

Loki and Thor finished their conversation, as Loki agreed to help. The cell still looked like a mess, but none of them paid attention.

"One more thing", Thor said, crossing his arms, when Loki was dressing up. "This girl… Eir, right? She will go with us."

"Forget about it.", said Loki coldly, trying to spot his left shoe, not looking at his brother. "We don't need a servant."

"She will go, like it or not, brother.", portly man shrugged.

"Then I am not.", Loki pursed his lips. He was completely dressed, but his attitude was showing, that he means what he says, no matter what it costs. _Stubborn little prince._

"She is going with us, irrespective of whether you will go or not.", Thor said, not looking at his brother, his eyes locked on the dark corridor.

"You need me, I am your only chance to sneak out without being seen.", Loki answered, smirking. He was back his old self, cold and penetrating. He smoothed invisible folds on his robe, his usual, mischievous manner on his face.

"Then we will have to go through the front door, right? It might be quite dangerous. Besides, I am sure that the last thing you want is to stay here.", this time Thor looked straight into Loki's eyes.

"You wouldn't do that, brother.", Loki's eyes were calm, but Thor knew, that he wasn't so sure. One good thing of having God of Mischief as a brother is that _sometimes_ you know his real feelings, not his tricks. Well, maybe it's not _always_ working, but Thor saw glance of doubt in Loki's usually impenetrable gaze. Inside, Thor knew he already won.

"Is that so? People change, Loki. Look at yourself.", he said. "We can need her healing abilities. Well, let's call it an insurance – I am pretty sure you will not kill us with her on board."

Loki clenched his jaw, but he didn't say a single word as they left his cell.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Eir", she heard familiar voice behind her. Eir recognized, that it was lady Sif.

Eir turned around, looking at her questioningly. She was frustrated, she wanted to go back down to Loki as fast as she could, she didn't want to have social chats with Sif. However, she couldn't just go as she didn't hear her, even if she felt like doing it. Besides, she couldn't go back down just now until Thor is down there, so she can talk with Sif to make the time pass faster. Hopefully, Thor and Loki will not kill each other. _So fast._

"Come with me, we have some business to attend.", said Sif with smile on her lips. Eir tilted her head, raising one eyebrow. "We have some locked up princess to save for Thor."

"We're going to get out lady Jane?!", asked redhead in surprise, looking at Sif with her eyes wide open. They kept walking and Eir was so confused, that she almost fell, tripping on her own shoe. "But…"

She stopped in the middle of the sentence, as they passed two guards. Eir was almost running next to Sif to keep up with her. Sif nodded to males and when Eir was sure they were far enough, she started again, "But how?"

"It will come up.", Sif answered, shrugging slightly. Suddenly, female smiled archly, looking at Eir. "And I believe later you will have some trip to attend."

"What… Sif, what's going on out there?", Eir asked in confusion. Sif didn't respond as they reached cell, where Jane was held.

Eir looked nervously as Sif simply knocked down guards and then led Jane out. It was happening so fast, she didn't understand what was going on at all. She was worried about Loki, and yet she was running next to Sif in an unknown direction. Well, Sif was simply walking fast, but both Jane and Eir looked more like jogging to keep up with female warrior.

She was confused. All that she wanted right now was to go back to prison and stay there with Loki, as she didn't like what was happening. She had no clue what was Thor's plan. Also, she could sense that there was something wrong with that mortal running next to her, she was really weak, even for a Midgardian. So yes, even if it was madness, all that she wanted at this specific moment was to stay with rather dangerous god of mischief.

She looked with the corner of her eye at slim, pretty female on her right. Since for now she can't go to Loki and thinking about it will not make any good, she started wondering what is this source of power destroying this mortal from inside. She was really pale, her lips were almost white and even while they were moving so fast, Eir noticed that her hands protruding from lengthy sleeve of her dress were trembling.

"Eir", she gasped to Jane, smiling encouragingly. Maybe Eir was confused and surprised, but at least she wasn't so exhausted, so she shouldn't be complaining, she thought to herself.

"Jane", she answered, panting. "Pleased to meet you."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

To her surprise, she met Loki and Thor as they were standing in the middle of the hallway. She slowed down slightly a few feet from them, looking at Loki questioningly, but he only gave her a warning glance, so she said nothing. Jane slapped Loki's cheek when he was trying to present himself and Eir would probably laugh seeing his face if only she would know what the hell was going on. Loki was wearing handcuffs, which made her even more confused. She didn't like this "trip", as Sif called it. She didn't like it at all. As a matter of fact, she felt like turning around and going away, but she knew Loki didn't have such a choice. And – oh well, that's lame – she didn't want to leave him alone.

"Betray him and I will kill you", Sif looked straight at Loki. He answered her something, but Eir didn't pay attention to them, focusing on guards running towards them. She knew too well that lady Sif wouldn't do anything that Thor wouldn't approve. And since it seems that Thor was the one who freed Loki, he won't approve for sure.

As Thor hurried with Jane next to him, Loki grabbed her elbow and pulled her with him. Again today, she was running to keep up, but still she was like one step behind Loki, as he forced her to stay there with his hand.

"It will be all right. Trust me.", he whispered, when Thor was too far to hear him. She nodded, opening her mouth to ask him to explain her what are they doing, but then she saw _that thing._

Huge, black machine, pounded into walls of the castle. And it seemed like they were heading to it. She looked at Loki with her eyes wide open. _What the hell?_

It came to her mind, that it was probably the machine, in which Malekith came yesterday, because it wasn't anything known to Eir and she heard yesterday right after she left Loki's cell, that guards were talking about some invisible ship. It couldn't have been any Asgardian device, it was way different from all their inventions. It was… enormous, rather irregular in Eir's opinion… _and why on Earth Thor is walking inside?!_ She stared at him with her eyes wide open, unwittingly piercing her fingers into Loki's arm.

Volstagg stopped Loki with his huge hand and Eir fell on Loki's back, surprised, forced to move her eyes from the machine to men standing in front of her.

"Betray him…", man started, threat in his voice. Eir bit the bullet, looking at him angrily. She moved herself to stand right next to Loki and she definitely felt like using one of spells Loki taught her. Or at least some weapon. Or her hands. Teeth. _Something._

"…You'll kill me?", Loki looked at him. "Evidently there will be a line."

Volstagg let him go and Loki moved towards this _thing_. Happy or not, so did she. Loki stopped in the entrance to let her go in first and touched her hand one more time as she passed him in the door. She looked back at him and nodded lightly, as if she wanted to tell him that she will be fine. She stood next to Jane, who looked really sick right now. Eir smiled faintly to her and Jane gave back the smile. Without thinking a lot, she touched Jane's hand.

There was something dark inside her, it was weakening this mortal. Eir closed her eyes, focusing, and allowed Jane's body absorb a little bit of her power to strengthen her. She was completely aware that it won't help much, but she was too scared to hurt Jane's body with too much power.

Jane blinked, as if she was surprised that suddenly she feels…

"Better?", Eir whispered, as Loki and Thor were arguing next to cockpit. Sounds coming from the place they were standing were rather disturbing, so Eir did her best to focus lady Jane on conversation.

"Yes", female nodded, smiling. "Whatever you've done, thank you."

"It won't last long, but at least you will be better for now.", Eir answered, looking at brothers, standing arm in arm. She couldn't hear noises outside, but she saw perfectly, as Volstagg was fighting guards. He won't manage them for long, there are too many of them…

"Do you think he knows what to do?", Eir whispered to her companion, seeing as Thor was hitting the device with Loki behind his back, looking at his brother curiously. He looked like he was having good time, looking at efforts of his brother.

"Well…", Jane started, her eyes also locked on Thor, but before she was able to finish the sentence, screen flashed and engines began to work. Eir almost clapped her hands, but she stopped herself in the very last moment from this stupid behavior.

"Let's sit down.", Eir suggested, pushing Jane to the floor. She could sense, that mortal female was still weak and she couldn't help much. Again, she grabbed Jane's hand as they were sitting on the cold floor and started passing small amount of power to mortal's body.

_What are they going to do?_

The way Thor led the ship made them almost fly from one corner to another and Eir had to use all her strength to keep Jane in more or less stable position. Concerned, she listened to conversation – well, maybe more quarrel – between Loki and Thor.

Suddenly, Thor pushed Loki through open door of the ship. She looked at him with her eyes wide open, opening her mouth to yell at him, but before she was able to say a single word, he grabbed Jane, hugging her to his chest, barely carrying her.

"Come on", he said, grabbing her hand. She was pulled to the door and Thor jumped, holding her hand firmly. She felt warm air around them and her hair covered her sight completely.

It felt all like a dream to her, she was there, and yet she had a feeling that she is just observing all the actions from distance. Like she lost her own free will to act. And – what is even more weird – Loki's magic had nothing to do with that.

She landed somewhere safely, crouching to support with her arms. Her hair covered her face and before she was able to push them away, someone helped her up. When she moved her hair, she saw Fandral next to her. She glanced at him and then behind her. She noticed Loki as he was getting up on his legs. Instinctively, she wanted to go near him, but Fandral's hand locked on her arm, stopping her. Eir looked at him surprised. He was also staring at her without his usual smile. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he did, Loki appeared, looking at Fandral coldly.

"Let her go, it hurts her.", he said calmly, clenching his jaw. Eir and Fandral looked down at the same time. His hand was holding her wrist firmly and when he removed it, they could see red bruises on her skin. She started rubbing it.

"It's fine, he didn't mean that.", she said, smiling to Loki calmingly. He didn't respond with a smile, instead, he looked even more angry. If at first he was thinking about a way to leave Eir somewhere safe, now he was determined to take her with them, just to take her away from Fandral. He didn't like the way this tiny friend of his brother looked at _his_ Eir.

"She shouldn't be here and you know it.", Fandral said in a low voice, looking straight into Loki's eyes. "I will take here somewhere safe."

"She is strong enough to go with us.", Loki answered through clenched teeth.

"She is just a young girl! If you care about her at least a little bit, let me take her with me.", Fandral glanced at Loki, who opened his mouth to respond, but Eir was faster.

"Stop talking about me as if I am not here or as if I am deaf or too stupid to understand what you're saying.", she said, stamping her foot. She looked at both of them furiously, straightened up proudly and left them, joining Thor, who was kneeling next to Jane.

Loki almost smirked, shaking his head slowly. Then he looked at Fandral, shrugged and made a silly face.

"You've heard the lady.", he said, turning around to look at three people in front of them. Eir was holding Jane's hand, as she did in the ship. Loki could feel that she was trying to strengthen this mortal's body, but he knew it was pointless for longer period of time – they need to remove Aether from her body as fast as it was possible, or his _brother_ can say goodbye to this Midgardian pretty soon.

"One hair falls from her head…", Fandral's quiet voice reached Loki, as man grabbed his elbow, "And you will beg for death."

Loki chuckled, looking at Fandral over his shoulder.

"Let… Me… Go.", he mumbled, pulling out his arm from grip. "And don't you dare to touch me again."

They stood next to each other, undecided what to do. Eir was peeking at them by her arm, ready to react if it's needed. Finally, Thor asked Fandral for help as guards showed up and, happy or not, he did so, leaving the small ship. Eir sat on her knees next to Jane, angry. Those two morons were discussing her skills and general ability to go – _wherever they are going -_ when she was standing next to them. Like she was too stupid to understand.

She looked at Loki with her teeth clenched. He was also staring at her and when her eyes turned to look at him, with one short move of his head he commanded her to come to him. Slowly, she stood up, dusted off the dress and joined him. She looked at him questioningly, crossing her arms. Her red hair were shining in the afternoon sun and here usually merry eyes were literally throwing thunderbolts. He almost smiled at that. She looks real cute when she is so angry.

"Oh come on, there is nothing to be angry about", he said, smirking. He came closer to her, grabbing her arm with his hand. He was still cuffed, so he had actually only one hand to hold her, but she wasn't fighting hard to free herself. Still crossing her arms, she was looking ahead, forcing herself not to look at him. Even if the situation was serious, she was acting ridiculously and Loki barely kept himself from laughing.

"Don't be angry, there is no reason to be.", he repeated softly, kissing her forehead. She looked at him, caught off guard. She gave a quick look to Thor, but he was still kneeling next to Jane, saying something to her.

Without warning, she hugged herself to him, embracing him firmly. Loki shook his head slightly, a bit impatient. There is no time to show weakness right now. At this moment it came to his mind, that Fandral was right about her age. She was still so young and innocent.

Not being able to hug her in response, he moved himself a bit closer and rested his chin on the top of her head. He wasn't that sure how she will react to what he planned just like a few minutes ago. However she will, he's got no other choice. She _must_ understand that. For a few seconds he allowed himself to stand really close, feeling her warm body and sweet scent of her hair. Then, moved himself away, forcing her to lose her grip. She looked at him questioningly, but he only shook his head, leaning down and kissing her shortly on the lips. It was inexplicable even for him why he needed to have her close. And it was annoying.

"What's going on?", she whispered, lifting her head to look him into the eyes.

"It's fine, you have to trust me.", he said, turning around to control the ship. "Keep close to me, it may be throwing a little bit."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Sorry for this break – but I think from now on chapters will be published rare compared to what I did in the beginning. However, I am still not sure about few things taking part quite soon in the story, so I keep rewriting them, still not really satisfied. As I said before – I don't like rewriting parts of a movie, so I am trying to skip them as much as possible._

6


	16. Chapter 15

She stood like a step or two behind him, not sure what to do. Suddenly she felt how sweaty her hands were. Imperceptibly, she wiped them in the material of her dress. Then she looked at Loki's back, opening her lips to ask him another question.

"Eir, maybe you should come here.", Thor said, turning his head to look at her. Eir glanced at Loki anxiously, not being able to put into words her need to stay close to him. But Loki, focused on controlling the ship, only nodded, without looking at her.

"Go", he said mildly. And so she did, fighting with herself with every step closer to Thor and Jane. She looked back at Loki pleadingly, but he only nodded again. Unhappily, Eir kneeled down next to Thor, looking at Jane's pale face.

"Can you…", well-built men started, squeezing Jane's hand slightly. Eir didn't answer, instead she simply touched female's skin, trying to help her exhausted body with some energy. She stroked female's hair slowly, noticing that they are a bit wet.

"I can't do much…", Eir whispered, shaking her head. She kept looking back at Loki, but his eyes were locked on the direction he was heading. She bit her lower lip, suddenly noticing, that her hand still brushing Jane's brown hair is shaking. She moved it away quickly, hiding both of her hands in sleeves of the dress.

"It's fine.", Jane smiled mildly, trying to lay her head a bit more comfortably, "I appreciate that you are trying."

Eir forced herself to smile, and after that, again turned her head to glance at Loki's face. He was staring ahead, lips slightly clenched. She turned her head and looked at Thor thoughtfully.

"Would you mind…", she started, fixing her eyes on her hands, still hidden in the sleeves, resting on her lap, "telling me what's going on?"

"It will be fine. I am sure Loki will tell you everything when we will be done.", Thor answered, actually not so sure if Loki will tell her anything. However, he didn't feel like telling her all the story right now, too scared about Jane.

Eir nodded slowly, again looking at Loki. This time he gave her a quick glare, smiled his usual, cold smile and again focused on his duties. Somehow, she felt a bit better seeing that he wasn't actually nervous.

"Hold tight!", Loki said, clenching his jaw. Unconsciously, Eir grabbed Thor's arm, when she felt turbulence. Man drew her closer, pulling Jane into his arms with the other hand. Eir looked behind her at Loki. She couldn't help that, she had a feeling that she would rather stand close to him than to be held by Thor.

Loki's eyes were narrowed, hair messy because of the strong wind, but his emerald eyes were shining morbidly. Eir felt that something rolled inside her. She didn't like that look in his eyes, it scared her. She had never seen it before in his emerald eyes. Nervously, she moved her hair covering her face pushed by the wind. Loki opened his mouth slightly, smiling right after that. It wasn't that warm smile he gave her a few times, it wasn't his usual, cold, mischievous smile… This one was… _Hungry. _Savage? His perfect face was ugly with that expression on it. Hearing Thor's question, she turned her head in surprise.

"Excuse me?", she said, looking at him questioningly. Thor's eyes were locked on her.

"I asked if everything is fine!", man screamed, trying to be louder than the wheezing wind. Eir looked at him with her eyes wide open, slightly parting her lips. Then she swallowed saliva and nodded slowly, unconsciously tightening her fingers on his arm. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!", she said loudly, quickly grabbing Jane's hand. "I am sure…", she whispered to herself, closing her eyes.

She was scared. Loki was different than in the cell. He looked… She couldn't tell how exactly he looked, but it made her shiver.

Shaking her head to get rid of those stupid thoughts, Eir passed small amount of energy into Jane's body, smiling back to weak female. She bit the inside of her lip, trying not to cry. Now, more than earlier today, she was really scared. She had a feeling, that Loki she knew, _she liked_, was not here with them anymore.

Suddenly, she felt Thor pulling her even closer and the ship started bouncing badly. She grabbed man's arm, closing her eyes again. Then she heard Loki's laugh, ship hit the ground a few times and they were drifting again in a cold air. Eir opened one eye, then the other and looked around carefully. They were all right.

She freed herself from Thor's arms, stood up and ran to Loki. He smiled to her mischievously, showing his white teeth. Trembling, she grabbed one of his still cuffed hands and squeezed it. He moved closer and kissed her forehead, for a short moment resting his chin on the top of her head. Then, he made one step back and looked down at her.

"Whatever will happen, please, trust me Eir.", he whispered, gently touching her palm. His fingers were slowly stroking her small hand. He noticed that she was trembling. Her dress wasn't made of coarse material, so she was probably cold.

"What do you mean?", she asked, shivering. There was something new in his eyes. Something she didn't like at all.

He only shook his head, sitting down. So did she, observing as he was steering the ship. Loki looked as Thor covered Jane with a blanket. They've started their usual quarrel about everything and nothing, but Eir didn't really pay attention, allowing them to solve their childish problems on their own. She kneeled on the seat next to Loki, looking down. This place was the weirdest thing she had ever seen in her life – dark, gloomy, full of strange buildings.

What was going on with Loki? He was planning something and she was pretty sure that she will not like it at all when he will finally tell her. She tightened her fingers on the edge of the ship, clenching her teeth. Maybe he was always like this, but she never noticed?

_You know it's not true._

Then what is going on with him?

Suddenly, she was pushed by Loki, who stood up rapidly, right after that grabbing her arm to not let her fell from the bench. Then his hands clenched nervously.

"Trust? Was that her last expression?", Loki asked coldly, glancing at Thor. Eir turned around and stood up, looking at them anxiously. "Trust? When you let her die?"

"What help were you in your cell?", Thor said, moving a bit closer to Loki. Eir made a step back, feeling cold sit behind her knees. She moved her hands behind her back, lifting them on the wall of the ship, protecting herself from falling. It's not good. She is too small to stop them if they will start fighting.

"Who put me there?", Loki asked slowly and then, furiously, he repeated in a loud voice, "Who put me there?!"

Suddenly, Thor pushed Loki to the wall of the ship, yelling at him. Eir opened her mouth slightly, impatiently pushing away hair from her face. She has to do something before they kill each other.

"Stop it.", she asked quietly, but they didn't pay attention to her, Thor with his fist next to Loki's face.

She looked at Jane, who was sleeping and then narrowed her eyes. Not knowing what got into her, she clenched her fists and with all her magical power she focused on pushing Thor away. As a matter of fact she did, a little stronger than she expected, making him fall on the wall opposite side to Loki. Both of them looked at her in surprise.

"That's enough.", she said quietly, standing between them. She actually _hoped_, that it will prevent them from fighting. She looked at Loki and then at Thor, her green eyes shining with tears. "Your mother loved both of you. None of you was better, none of you was worse. You were different, but all of her heart belonged to both of you. That's how you honor her memory? Fighting with each other? Do you know how she felt when you were arguing? When you were banished Thor?", she stopped for a second, looking at well-built man. He didn't move, looking at her. She took a deep breath, sticking her nails deeper into her skin, and continued with a low voice filled with fury, "Do you have any idea how she felt when you fell, Loki?", she looked at him, clenching her jaw.

She made one step back, shaking her head. She was breathing deeply, slowly moving her green eyes from one brother to the other. She was smaller than them, weaker, but overcome with fury, she didn't care that she was talking to Princes of Asgard. Wind was blowing her hair, upsetting her even more. She opened her mouth and started talking again.

"Because I was there. I have seen her sad eyes. Her pale face. Her smile. You know, that whenever she smiled, her eyes were still cloudy? She suffered because of both of you and none of you caused less pain. Because none of you was smart enough to stop those stupid fights. Have you ever thought how hard it is for a mother to see her two beloved sons, jumping to each other's throat?"

"She wasn't my mother", Loki mumbled, getting up. She looked at him, for the first time so coldly, with disbelief in her eyes, maybe even disgust. He lost some courage under this glare, but he still made one step to her.

"Is that so, Loki? What's your definition of mother?", she asked with trembling voice, suddenly feeling tears rolling down her face. With one furious move she wiped them, not actually aware that her face is all wet and continued.

"Who is a mother? You know, my definition can be a bit distorted as I don't really remember my mother.", she smiled reservedly, still clenching her fists – so hard that her knuckles turned white, "But in my opinion mother is not only the person who gave you a birth. It's the one who was with you all your live, who protected you, who helped you with anything she could, who smiled to you, who _loved you with all her heart_. And that's what Queen did. I am just a stupid servant, but please, Prince, tell me who is mother if she was not one?"

When she finished, suddenly all courage left her body, her trembling legs gave up and she sat down, hiding her face in her hands. She was shaking, not actually sure if what she feels right now is anger, self-pity or maybe just sadness. She didn't care anymore if they will hurt each other, they can do whatever they want – all in all they are adults and she is not babysitter.

Loki and Thor looked at each other, but didn't say a single word. Thor went back to Jane and Loki sat next to Eir, one of his hands controlling the ster.

"You are right.", he said quietly, looking at her. Eir pulled her head up, surprised. Her cheeks were still wet from tears, cold wind burned moist skin, but she didn't pay attention. "You are right, she was… She _is_ my mother no matter what. I was just angry."

Eir smiled slightly, basing her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, taking deep breath. Exhaustion filled her from the top of her head to her toes.

"Loki, please tell me what is going on.", she asked again in a low voice, not opening her eyes. He looked down at her, noticing that now, when they were wet, her eyelashes looked thicker. _What's wrong with him? _He shouldn't bother himself with a servant. All in all, he was still a prince of Asgard.

"I will tell you later, there is no time now.", he said, kissing her soft hair. Again, he noticed how sweet they smelled, like some flowers. Eir only sighed, not satisfied with his answer, but she didn't say a single word. Suddenly, he stood up, almost making her fall. She opened her eyes in surprise. Fearfully, she noticed the very same savage expression on his face, as they reached their destination. Again that day, Eir couldn't help but asking herself if it's still Loki she knew from the prison. She was actually scared. She was scared, because she knew _something_ will happen. He wasn't showing that, but she knew him enough to see that he was excited. She shivered by the thought, that he might be going to hurt Thor or this mortal, Jane. Her green eyes were locked on his pale face, but this look disappeared, Loki was again his cold, calm self. How come that one person changes so quickly?

Loki pulled her up grabbing her elbow and forcing her to walk next to him. They joined Thor and Jane. She knew that Loki can feel her body trembling by the fact, that he let go her hand and stroked her back gently while talking to Thor. He probably thinks that she is cold. Eir looked back at him, fighting with herself. She wanted to believe that this is still Loki she knew, cold, distanced, maybe a little mischievous and wayward. But that weird glance in his eyes made her anxious, _scared_. She wanted to be close to Loki and she was afraid to be. She wanted to hug to him and at the same time she wanted to make a few steps back. She was conflicted.

Slowly, they've reached the edge of a crater. Thor uncuffed Loki and then _it_ happened. Loki stabbed Thor, who fell down. Unconsciously, Eir grabbed Jane's hand, holding her when they were both running down. At the same time they've reached Thor, but before she could gather her thoughts and actually heal Thor, Loki spoke to Malekith, pushing Jane in front of them. Eir stood up to run to her, but she was pushed back by Loki's spell. She stood up, clenching her fists. They were burning, because she supported on them, ripping the skin. Before she managed to react, Jane was high in the air. Eir didn't hear a single thing, only deafening silence inside her head. Something was wrong here. She could sense Loki's magic. What's going on?

When female fell, Eir rushed to her, falling on her knees in front of Jane. At this very moment Thor retrieved his hand, calling Mjölnir. He aimed it at Aether and Eir understood what is he planning to do. She moved quickly, trying to cover Jane with her body, as she was completely aware that she can stand more than this weak mortal. Loki reached them, pushing Eir down, so that she was almost lying on Jane. All three of them looked at the huge explosion next to them. Aether parted into many small pieces and Eir was sure that it's over, but then it started… _uniting_.

Eir parted her lips, with eyes wide open observing the situation. Malekith _absorbed_ Aether.

_It's over_, it came to her mind, _he will kill us all._

But nothing like that happened. He simply turned around and headed to his ship. Eir moved her lips a few times, unable to speak. Thor started fighting creatures, clearly determined to chase Malekith. But then, the monster she had seen in the dungeons before, turned around and threw something. Before she was able to understand what is this, she was pulled up by Loki and pushed away.

Weird _thing_ started pulling Loki. Eir jumped to her feet, intending to help him, but Jane grabbed her hand and pulled back with all her strength. Before Eir managed to protest, Thor appeared and pushed Loki away. Eir sighed, looking at Jane and tightening grip of their hands.

"Come on!", redheaded yelled, pulling Jane and forcing her to run. "We have to hide you!"

Jane nodded and they started running towards rocks on the edge of the crater. Eir stood, looking around frantically and when she localized a small cave in the wall, she moved there quickly, still holding Jane's hand. Soon, they've reached narrow gap and Eir pushed Jane to hide there. Then, she walked inside, turning around and trying to check what was going on out there, but the rocks blocked the view.

"I can't see anything", she mumbled to Jane.

"Me neither. Rocks are too big.", female answered, standing on her toes.

Eir sighed, leaning her back on the cold, stone wall. She looked at Jane carefully. It was visible, that this mortal was cleared from destroying effect, which was caused by Aether.

"Are you better?", Eir asked quietly, looking down at her feet. She was fumbling her legs nervously, waiting for Loki to show up. She would never admit it, but she was now even more scared than before, when she lost the sight of him.

"Yes, I am feeling way better, thank you.", Jane smiled, looking ahead, also stressed.

Eir turned around, leaning her hand on cold wall and standing on her toes, narrowing her eyes in hope that it will help her to see what was going on. Jane stood right behind her, also trying to see anything outside. For last minute or so there was complete silence. Eir looked at Jane questioningly.

"Let's go", Midgardian commanded, pushing Eir slightly.

When they came out from behind the rocks, they could have seen Thor kneeling down next to Loki. Eir's heart stopped for a second and letting go Jane's hand she started running.

"Loki…", she whispered to herself, stumbling a few times on her way.

When she reached them, seeing blue skin of Loki and his closed eyes, she dropped to her knees.

"Loki!", she repeated louder than before, grabbing his hand. He didn't respond. Why did he take the form of Frost Giant? What kind of stupid joke is this? "LOKI!"

Jane wanted to raise her, but she pushed her away angrily, making female fall.

"Loki!", she whispered, shaking him by the shoulders.

"Eir, stop.", Thor grabbed her by the arms, forcing her to stand up. She was fighting, but Thor was stronger, so he simply raised her. Her eyes were still locked on Loki, looking for any signs of life. She kept her lips slightly parted, breathing frantically, as if the oxygen did not want to get into her lungs.

She was shaking her head, hair covering her face. Suddenly, she turned around and looked at Thor angrily.

"What have you done to him?", she asked coldly, tightening her fists. That's the only explanation. Thor hated Loki and he did something to him. She will find out and she will fix it. Loki will be fine.

"Eir…", Thor whispered, placing his hands on her arms, "he died honorably."

"What have you done to him?", she repeated as if she didn't hear what he said. Her green eyes were shining morbidly. He has to tell her before it's too late!

"He saved me.", Thor said, still holding his huge hands on her arms. "He saved my life."

Eir looked at him with her eyes wide open, automatically wiping her hands in the material of her dress. Again that day, complete silence covered all sounds. She opened her mouth a few times, not able to speak, but then she sobered.

"YOU KILLED HIM!", she screamed, pushing Thor away. In surprise, he allowed her to do so and stepped back to prevent himself from falling.

"Eir…", Jane moved to her, hugging redheaded female. She let her do so, still looking icily on Thor. He was responsible for the death of Loki. Huge warrior, illustrious prince Thor needed help, which caused his brother to die! All she felt at this very moment was hatred pumping through her veins. She wanted to hurt him, to make him suffer, _to kill_ _him_. She wanted to make him feel at least some part of the pain she felt.

"Eir, we have to go now, I promise you that once we will be back to Asgard, I will send guards to take his body and we will arrange him a honorable funeral, for which he deserved.", Thor said, this time not trying to touch her. Eir shook her head rapidly, gently freeing herself from Jane's grip. Again she looked at Loki's body and she felt huge lump in her throat.

"I will wait here with him for the guards.", she said, clenching her jaw, turning her green eyes to look at Thor.

"You can't stay here!", Thor said loudly, coming closer to the females. Eir took one step back, crossing arms on her chest. She looked like definition of determination. And she felt like one – she was more than sure that she will stay with Loki and if Thor wants to take her with them, he will have to kill her.

"Is there any danger for her?", Jane asked kindly, looking at well-built male knowingly.

Thor kept quiet for a few seconds, but then he said slowly, "I don't think so. Malekith is far away from here."

"Then let her stay.", female said, brushing his arm. Thor clenched his jaw, but then nodded.

"I promise you someone will come here as soon as possible.", he said, turning around and walking away quickly. Jane smiled to Eir for the last time and hurried after him.

Eir turned around to look at Loki. She dropped to her knees, slowly pulling her hand to touch his face. Without emotions she noticed that this hand – _her hand_ – is trembling. Her warm fingers reached cold skin of Loki's cheek. She was gently brushing his face with her fingertips as if she wanted to remember it perfectly.

It can't be happening. Yesterday they were saying goodbye to the Queen and now… Loki… _Her_ Loki…

She moved her hand to his raven hair, weaving her fingers in them. They were so soft… How come she never noticed that before?

Slowly, she grabbed his hand with both of hers and pulled it up, feeling a huge rock on her heart when she noticed how heavy it is, when its owner is so inert… She hugged to it, kissing his palm a few times. Then, without thinking, she laid down right next to him, hugging to his cold body. She hid her face between his neck and arm, kissing his skin gently.

Not a single tear left her eyes so far. The pain she felt inside her heart was so overwhelming that she almost felt it physically. Blunt burning inside her fingers, hands, arms, chest, legs… She could not cry. She wanted badly to do so, but tears didn't come no matter how hard she wanted them now. If she thought she was in pain yesterday, today it was agony. Thrilling to the bone, slow death.

She cursed herself inside for those stupid thoughts today. How could she ever be afraid of him? How come she never told him how much she cares about him? Of course – he was cold, introverted, ironical, sometimes rough, but he was the first one who kissed her, who noticed woman in her, who listened to her… It seemed that he _liked_ her. Even if she was just nice entertainment for him and he didn't share her deeper feelings, he was there for her, patiently teaching her magic, sometimes teasing, looking at her carefully when she was telling him with flushed face what she learned at the clinic… Is it possible to live without him?

She knew him for like a month and a half, but she truly didn't remember how was her life before she met him. Even if her mind told her that it is possible to live and kept promising she will be fine one day, her heart was yelling it doesn't want to live, it doesn't want to be fine. She always thought of herself as of rather tough person. Since she remembered, she had to take care of herself on her own, so she was more than surprised by her reaction.

But, to be fair, he was actually first person with whom he spent so much time and he seemed to really enjoy her company. So did she. And now he is left only in her imagination.

_xxx _

He was looking at the tiny figure lying next to his fake body. It was annoying him, but he really had to force himself not to run to her _just yet_. He had to make sure that Thor was far enough. How come he became so fond of this servant? Before all this on Earth, before he ended up in prison, he wouldn't even look at her. As a matter of fact he didn't – she was his mother's servant for quite a while and he had never seen her before the day she came to his cell.

He smiled to himself, thinking how innocent she is. Eir didn't resemble in any way females he liked earlier. Cheerful, sometimes funny, shy Eir. _His Eir._

At first he thought about leaving her be, not telling her the truth, but he noticed in a surprise, that he can't bear the thought that she wouldn't be next to him. Especially that he expected she will go with Thor and Jane, but she stubbornly insisted on staying with his body, waiting for guards. As a matter of fact, he didn't expect her to do that, he thought she will be too shocked to withstand to Thor's decisions.

He chuckled breathlessly thinking how she yelled at Thor, he could actually feel her rage. It caused some stupid, mawkish feeling inside. But he had to admit, even if it was foolish, it was still nice to feel that someone cares.

Loki looked around carefully, but there were no signs of his brother return. It's time.

_xxx _

_Well. It took me longer than I expected, but you have to forgive me – this chapter was the hardest for me to write so far. I simply don't like rewriting the movie, so I was trying to skip most of the actions from Thor: The Dark World, but then it seemed incomplete. So I wrote it with dialogues from the movie, but then I deleted them. What you just read is something between those two versions and I have to admit I am still not satisfied, but I can't make it any better. I left a few lines from movie. Maybe one day I will rewrite it. Let me know how you liked this chapter in reviews! ^^ To the next chap._

8


	17. Chapter 16

Slowly, Eir lifted herself up, pulling her knees to her chest, hugging her legs. Half-closed eyes, she was looking at Loki's body. Gods, was he stubborn… She frowned, reminding herself something.

_Eir turned around, opening her lips to say that she's done, but something in Loki's eyes stopped her. Instead, she said "Maybe you'd like some company, prince?". He couldn't be more surprised than she was at the moment. Actually, she started wondering if she actually said that aloud, or if she just thought that. Unfortunately, he was looking at her, so all in all, _

_Loki stared at her, processing her words. Why would she possibly offer her company to him? Probably his mother asked her to do that…_

"_Why would I?", he asked, smiling reservedly, "I feel pretty good just by myself."_

Eir smiled slightly, arranging strand of Loki's dark hair torn by the wind. He was so lonely down there, in this room, locked up only by himself… Did she know that already? Or was it only that disappointed gleam in his eye, which made her offer him some company?

"_Why did you use my name?", he asked with cold voice, not looking at her._

"_Wha…?", she started, blinking. She pulled her head up to have a better look at his pale face._

"_Why did you use my name?", he repeated, still looking through the window at the empty hall. _

"_I… I don't know, I was just… I don't know, I am sorry Prince", she said, somewhat embarrassed, but also a bit confused. Does it actually matter right now? Nervously, with her free hand she put her hair behind her ear._

"_I am not angry, just curious about that. You can call me by my name, but I want to know yours in exchange.", he said, finally looking down at her, his eyes cold and calm again, no sign of tears anymore. He almost smiled, but something stopped him, so he made only funny grimace instead._

"_I… My name is Eir, prince", she said, suddenly shy. Out of habit, Eir wanted to curtsy, but she noticed, that her hand was still in his. He didn't seem to pay attention, so she decided not to do anything. Actually… It was weird, but she liked this feeling of his slender fingers embracing hers._

"_Eir…", he repeated, thoughtfully, nodding his head. "Eir, you can't tell anyone of what happened here."_

Seeing this scene in her imagination, she giggled quietly. As if someone would believe her! No-one would listen to her if she would try to tell them, that Prince Loki, cold, distanced, Loki was so… So…? _Lonely? Vulnerable?_

Everyone hated him! Everyone… Except his mother.

"_He isn't bad. He's just a little… Wayward.", said Frigga, gently touching Eir's hand. "Maybe if we…", she started, shaking her head, but she didn't finish and Eir wasn't brave enough to ask Queen what did she mean._

_Maybe if we wouldn't hide the truth?,_ Eir thought to herself, rubbing her hands on her dress.

Yes, Queen, maybe. _We will never know that._

Eir checked her pinching hands. They were all covered with small cuts, which she made to herself earlier, falling on the ground.

She looked up at the cloudy sky. Before, she thought that it's gloomily here. Now, this weather was perfect. It sounds stupid, but she thought to herself, that the world can't be simply spinning around, the sun can't be shining when he is _gone_.

She moved her eyes lower, to his perfect face. Now so calm, without any expression on it. She admired every perfect part of it.

Back then, in his cell, sometimes he seemed to be ashamed about who he was…

"_Stop. Stop calling yourself a monster. Actions, not origin create monsters.", Eir said furiously. _

"_Oh, so you want to say that you will still come to visit me, as I am not monster to you?", Loki asked coldly._

"_Yes. Yes, I will come. And no, being a Frost Giant doesn't make you a monster in my eyes. If… If you want me to find a reason to call you monster, I would say your behavior on Midgard makes you a monster… But somehow I am sure inside, you are not as bad as you want people to think you are.", she said, looking up at him proudly._

_He didn't respond, only staring at her with no smile, lips tightened and cold eyes looking at her as if he could read her thoughts._

Oh, he really made her nervous back then! She never knew it is possible to expose one with a simple glare.

_I would give anything to be able to see those eyes once more_, she thought to herself, hiding her face. Unwittingly, she started swinging forward and backward.

Suddenly, she felt hands covering her. Scared, she wanted to move away, but those hands were stronger. She looked back and froze under serious look of those emerald eyes she dreamed about just seconds before. Once or twice, she opened her lips, trying to formulate a sentence.

"Good afternoon, lady Eir.", Loki said, smiling mischievously.

She awoke, pushing him away, crawling back a few steps, almost falling on her back.

"_Good afternoon?_", she repeated shrilly, looking at this person with her eyes wide open. "Is this funny for you? Who the hell are you?"

"It's me.", he said quietly, still crouching where she left him.

Eir shook her head slightly, pulling back a little more. She was staring at him without a word, only her spasmodic breath audible in the dead silence.

"I am sorry for all this, I had to.", Loki said, feeling sudden urge to say _something_. He stretched out his hands to her, smiling again.

Eir, on all fours, moved to him quickly, hugging him rapidly, making him lose his balance. She embraced his neck, kissing his face. Her lips were everywhere – on his cheeks, forehead, chin, nose, lips. He chuckled quietly, covering her face with his hands and kissing her firmly. When he moved away, her cheeks were covered with tears.

"I…", she started, breathing deeply. Her nails were digging into his arms, but he didn't pay attention to that, "I was so…"

"I asked you to trust me.", reproach in his voice was too clear.

Eir looked at his face with wide smile and tears still falling from her eyes. She was looking at him like never before, as if she wanted to admire all of his face at the same time. Suddenly, she sobered.

"We need to find Thor and tell him that you are all right!", she said, trying to pull herself up, but strong hands stopped her from doing so. She looked at Loki in surprise, opening her mouth slightly.

"No", he murmured softly, brushing her cheeks with his fingers. For a short moment Eir closed her eyes, indulging in pleasure. His warm fingertips slowly wiped tears, then moved to touch her lips, which she parted unconsciously under his touch.

_Today more than ever she was defenseless against his touch._

"Why?", she whispered weakly, looking at him.

He sighed quietly, moving away a little bit. Then, he stood up, offering Eir hand.

"Let's go to the ship, it will be more comfortable to talk there.", he said, looking at her expectantly. She grabbed his hand hesitantly, getting up. She wanted to ask many questions right now, but something stopped her.

Leisurely, Loki led her through the gloomy crater up to their vehicle. They were quiet, as if the words were unnecessary, but inside Eir was drowning with hundreds of questions. Calm wind soared dust under their feet, dark sky seemed brighter for her.

_It's ridiculous. He comes back, explains nothing and you are happy? __Logic__, you know what it means?_

She shook her head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. It was clear for her that Loki will explain everything. _Hopefully._ Besides, what's wrong with happiness? Just minutes ago she was more than sure that she had lost him forever, so it's natural that now she is happy. That's it.

"Go in.", Loki's calm voice interrupted her thoughts. With a deft move, she jumped to the ship, tidying her dress while he joined her. With a move of his hand he asked her to sit down and when she did so, he sat down opposite to her.

_xxx_

_Short one. Actually I don't know why I posted it – maybe I wanted to "buy" myself some more time for the actual conversation of Eir and Loki, because – I am getting used to it – nothing actually satisfies me, so I keep deleting, rewriting, fussing ;) Really – I have no clue why, I simply felt a need to post this._

_In the biggest part this chapter is based on Eir's memories. Those parts are copied from previous chapters, I corrected them a little, sometimes added a few sentences, but in general those were things you knew. Think this chapter as some kind of "transitional" – a bit of relief to the conscience of indecisive author. And I am not going to rush, as the next chapter will give direction for whole storyline._

_Read and review!_


	18. Chapter 17

Loki folded his slender hands, not looking at Eir. She moved anxiously, frowning. A need to make him explain all this sick situation was so overwhelming, that she almost forgot how she felt just minutes back. With her eyes locked on his pale face, Eir waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts, even if her head was full of questions and some of them definitely may lead to difficult answers.

"It will not be easy", he started slowly, finally looking at her. His emerald eyes were almost grievous when he met her anxious gaze. It came to Eir's mind, that at this second he looked defenseless. He licked his lips and continued thoughtfully, "I ask you to listen to all I have to say and then-"

She tilted her head slightly. _And then?_

"I was always… In his shadow. I am not denying my adoptive parent's love, but I could also sense that he was father's favorite. It's… It's always the thing boy looks… His father acceptance. I was never like Thor. He was… Hasty, strong, always ready to fight.", he stopped, brushing his temps with his slender fingers. Cold wind blew mercilessly, but none of them paid attention to chill.

"It's not all that matters…", Eir mumbled, trying to touch his hand, but he pulled away. She looked at him sadly.

"I know!", he admitted nervously, "I am aware of that. My apologies for pulling this out, but I need you to understand! I need you to understand my reason-"

"Your reason for what Loki?", she asked in a low voice, weird feeling in the back of her mind that she might not want to know the answer for this question. She was grateful that her voice didn't tremble, last thing he needed now was an impression, that she is afraid. _Well, even if she is._

"Let me finish.", he murmured, standing up. "When… When he was… abandoned, I thought it might be a chance for me. To be honest with you, I actually goaded him to go to Yotunheim, for which he got banished to Earth. It was a small prank, back then I didn't mean any harm to him, I just thought it might be funny to look at father's anger. I know!", he hissed, seeing her reproachful look. "I know it was stupid and childish. But that's how I am… How I was. At first it was meant to be a joke. But then, when we were there, fighting-"

"You discovered you are Frost Giant-", Eir finished the sentence, anxiously wiping her wet hands in the material of her dress. Her ginger hair were flying around her face, pushed by the wind, covering her sight from time to time, but somehow she didn't notice that.

He nodded, hiding his face in his palms. When he moved them away, there was no sign of emotions anymore. Neither on his pale face, nor in his emerald green eyes.

"And I wanted to… Prove myself I think, that despite my origin, I can still be king… I understand power. I admire it. I deserve it-"

Unconsciously, Eir shivered at his last words, suddenly feeling her lips are really dry. His voice made her heartbeat stop for a second, but she decided not to interrupt him. She clenched her jaw and swallowed, licking her chapped lips. She looked at him nervously, but he seemed to be too deep in his thoughts to notice this sign of fear.

"I might have been… A little overtaken by all the actions back then, maybe I was too hasty, unlike me, I acted in fear of losing the throne. I… Don't judge me, I made some agreements with Laufey. At this point it's irrelevant, let me not mention it at this moment. Anyway, of course, mighty Thor showed up and destroyed everything. But I am actually grateful for that. My behavior was highly immature, I can see it now.", he stopped again, taking deep breath. All of this time his eyes were locked on the floor in front of him, but actually Eir was also avoiding his look when he was speaking. She was too frightened by the thought she might see this wild spark in them again.

"I would have played it smarter now. When I was on Earth… You see, all those creatures, humans I mean, they are all naturally meant to be ruled. Free will means chaos, slaughter, robbery. Truly, I intended on being good for them, but Thor and his stupid friends, _Avengers_, as they call themselves, interrupted. _Again._ My mighty brother."

Again, he stopped his story and Eir forced herself to give him a quick look. His eyes were locked on one point in front of him, a little bit distant, as if he was reminding himself those actions. As much as she wanted to hug him, she felt like running away. Deep in her heart she knew that this story of his will not end well.

"I landed in prison, as you met me.", he looked at her with something warmer in his eyes, "And then Thor came to me after our mother's death, asking me to show him my secret pathway. I was… broken, angry, seeking revenge. I agreed. But then, it came to my mind I can have from all this more than a simple vendetta."

She stood up quickly, grabbing his cold hands. She moved herself closer, not aware of weird gleam in his eyes. Her eyes were shining almost pleadingly as she rose her head to meet his surprised gaze.

"You can run away Loki, they will consider you dead", she mumbled quietly, clutching her tiny hands on his. "If you wish me-", she swallowed, biting her lower lip almost painfully, "If you wish me to, I will go with you. I will come back to Asgard just… Just for a few days, but then I will come back to you the same way and we can go wherever you wish us to!"

Her words left her lips almost feverishly, she could sense the begging tone in her voice, but she didn't care. She wanted to do _everything_ in her powers to stop him from finishing what he wanted to say. She didn't know details, but she was sure that the main plot will be about coming and getting throne of Asgard.

"No", he smiled slightly, cupping her face. "No, Eir, you didn't understand me-"

_Or I understood you too well._

"What I mean is… My stupid brother doesn't want the throne. I know magic. I can… Kill Odin… I can be king, you understand?", as his hands were still holding her cheeks, she couldn't help but seeing this flash in his eyes again. Suddenly, she found her face wet from tears.

"Of course", he added quickly, misunderstanding her cry, "I want you near! We will arrange it somehow!"

"Loki-", she whispered, freeing herself and stepping back. He looked at her, frowning. Eir gathered all her courage and locked her glistening with tears eyes on his emerald ones.

"Loki, listen to me, you can be free from all this and I don't blame you that you don't want to spend the rest of your life in prison, but you don't have to be_ bad-_", by the second this words left her lips, she knew it was a mistake. Huge one.

"I am not _bad_", he hissed, coming closer to her with anger in his eyes, "Weren't you the one reassuring me that deep inside we are all good?"

"Yes, yes, I expressed myself badly", she agreed, suddenly stupid idea coming to her mind.

She lifted her head to look at Loki. She could feel his warm breath as his green eyes were locked on her face. Unconsciously, she placed her hands on his chest, making him smile a little possessively.

"Can we rest for a while before we continue?", she mumbled, feeling his calm heartbeat under her right palm. She knew it was lame excuse, but it was the only one she had to actually think things through. It wasn't a small decision to make in front of her, she had to think of something to stop Loki from doing as he planned.

He frowned slightly, putting his hands on the top of hers. Unwittingly, she felt warmer somewhere inside.

"Can't it wait?", he asked impatiently, "by the time we get to Asgard I promise you will get a really nice chamber only for you with big bed, you will have all the rest you wish."

"Please", she murmured, feeling overwhelmed by her fear. What if he will not agree?

Her heart ached by the feeling how he had changed when he left his cell. She made a huge effort to hide her dread from him, knowing it would only get things worst. Now, when Frigga was gone, Loki seemed to move his need of acceptance to Eir and the last thing she wanted was to push him away. Not only for him, as she noticed with surprise, she also wanted him near. But not like this, she needs to stop him somehow. He is not a bad man, just… Lost and hurt.

"Alright", he growled, pushing her away from him sharply. He removed his cloak, handing it to Eir. "Cover yourself up, I will take a walk."

_No, no, no. No going away._

She grabbed his hand firmly, not allowing him to move. Loki looked at her with surprise, frowning.

"Can't you stay with me?", she asked quietly, feeling as his body relaxed a bit when the request left her lips.

He sighed, showing her with arm to move to the bench. So she did with no hesitation, lying down. She had to be quick before he changes his mind and will actually go somewhere. Somehow, she felt that he should be here, so that she can make sure nothing stupid comes to his mind. He looked at her and decided to sit down at one end of it, pulling her closer to place her head on his lap. He seemed a bit angry, but he didn't say a single word.

Eir got herself comfortable and closed her eyes. After like a minute or so, his hand moved to caress her hair.

_Think, silly_, she chided herself, licking her teeth.

Maybe she should allow him to go back, somehow stop him from killing Odin and let Thor know?

_No._ This is out of option. She can't betray him like this.

Oh, if only he would listen, if only he would agree to run away somewhere…

Sudden thought hit her, surprising her so hard that she almost opened her eyes. Maybe it would truly be good? Eir had to admit that Loki was way more intelligent than Odin or Thor. Besides…

_No._ Stopping herself from shaking her head, she fought this stupid idea.

_xxx_

Loki was looking down at face of this petite female as she rested. His face was, as usual, impenetrable, only in his emerald eyes for a short second there was visible _something_. Slender fingers slowly stroked her ginger hair.

He was impatient, he wanted to go back to Asgard already and he was truly angry at himself that he agreed. It was stupid, she would survive an hour or two more without sleeping. He decided to wake her up, even moving his hand to shake her arm, but he changed his mind in the last moment. He will also survive waiting half an hour.

Loki smirked, leaning back, placing one of his arms on the back of the bench. Oh, he can't wait _Odin's_ face as he will come to him. Old fool. He is not in the form, not being able to control his beloved sonny. Thor is doing whatever he wishes, whenever he wishes. Spoiled boy. They will both get what they deserve.

Closing his eyes, Loki imagined in delight, how smart king he will be. He will rule Asgard way better than this pathetic… Than his _father_. He smiled mischievously, thinking that one of his first decisions will be humiliation of Fandral. Eir belongs to _him_. He will not allow anyone like this pathetic imitation of a man around her. Deprivation of his weapon? Exile maybe? He giggled quietly, unwittingly moving his hand to Eir's neck, caressing her warm, pale skin.

Suddenly, Eir moved her head to look at him.

"Can't sleep here", she mumbled, blushing slightly, "the wind is blowing too hard."

"You will have all the rest you need at the castle", he promised, stroking her cheek with his slender fingers.

She nodded her head slightly. Leaning on her elbow, she slowly moved herself up.

"Loki, listen-", she whispered with her eyes directed to the floor. He furrowed, narrowing his eyes. Didn't sound good at all.

"Yes?", he asked quietly, looking at her intently.

"We… We can't-", she started with shaky voice, locking eyes on her own hands. Wind indeed was blowing strongly, but he heard perfectly every word she said.

"We can't _what_?", his voice cold, he moved a bit from her, clenching his fists unwittingly.

"We can't do this-", she mumbled, closing her eyes. Now, she was waiting for the storm to begin.

"You prefer Fandral?", Loki asked quietly, sending cold thrill through Eir's body. His eyes were darker than usual, and he almost gasped, feeling something clenched painfully inside of him.

"_What?", _she squealed, looking at him in surprise. She is telling him that they can't go back to Asgard and he asks her if she prefers this blond moron?

"I asked if you prefer Fandral over me.", he stood up, looking down at her. He couldn't stand her so close to him, knowing that she had chosen his brother's friend. He thought… He was sure… She told him she doesn't like him…

_Small, mendacious servant._

"N-no-", she almost shouted, clenching her fists. He didn't believe her.

"Then what's the problem?", he asked, crossing his arms.

"It's… We can't harm your father-", she said in a low voice, looking up at him pleadingly.

_Great, Eir. All those bright arguments you made up. Where are they now?_

"That's all?", he crouched next to her, disbelief on his face. She nodded willingly, looking into his emerald eyes.

It was weird, but he felt warmer inside. He wasn't cold before, but now he felt warmer. Does it make any sense at all? It didn't to him. But at this moment he decided to leave it as it wasn't the most important thing to think about. He felt lighter inside. Weird, but quite a nice feeling.

"Fine, love", he cupped her cheeks, "We will find some place safe for him to stay."

_Love._

Eir frowned slightly, feeling huge need to kiss him.

_Not now_, _silly one._

"You promise?", she asked with shaky voice, swallowing saliva. He nodded slightly, smiling mischievously. She had troubles gathering her thoughts.

_Love._

"But I don't promise I will give him all comforts", he chuckled slightly, looking into her bright, green eyes. She was staring at him with wide eyes.

_Love_.

Loki opened his lips to explain that he was joking, but just then Eir leaned hastily, as if she was scared that she will change her mind. Basing her hand on his knees, she crushed his lips with hers.

_Love._

_xxx_

_I am fully aware that I said last chapter was somewhat transition one, but when I started rewriting things here, adding lines, removing them, it appeared that it will be the same, because if I'd decide to add here something more, it would be way too long and it would take me another week or so to post it. Therefore, accept my apology – I promise next chapter will have more action than these two._

_Hope you liked it. Read and review! ;)_

_Alarice_

5


	19. Chapter 18

Eir sat down under a tree, not sure what to think, not to mention what to do. Feeling inside it was the worst decision in her life, she agreed to come back to Asgard with Loki, first making him promise not to hurt Odin. She knew it wasn't right to support him in current circumstances and his attitude, but truly – there was no other possible option in her mind than to come back with him and do everything in hers power to stop him from causing _too much_ harm.

_Not to mention you like him._

"Yes", she mumbled to herself, unconsciously playing with a blade of grass, "But it does not matter right now."

_You wish._

_xxx_

Loki looked at his _father_ laying down unconsciously. Hatred pumping through his veins almost made him shiver. Two parts of Loki were fighting inside of him. He _wanted_ to hurt Odin, cause pain which cannot be described in words and then deprive him of life.

_You promised._

He smirked to himself, waking a few steps back.

The room was rather dark, dingy and chilly. Ceiling was covered with mold, to Loki's delight. If he can't kill Odin, he will make sure that the old man's existence is fulfilled with misery.

This… Chamber was created by Loki just minutes ago and to be fair, he forced himself not to chain Odin to the wall. It could be amusing, but it came to his mind that it might be too much for weak body, and he wanted to keep his word given to Eir by any cost necessary.

Loki moved his foot and kicked old man's side, making him groan quietly. Another smile appeared on Loki's lips and his cold, emerald green eyes seemed to shine in the dusk. He looked around with satisfaction, nodding his head slightly. His eyes moved from blanket laying on dirty floor to small window placed too high for anyone to reach and finally gazed at figure lying in the corner.

It was everything he wanted to provide to Odin.

_It was all he deserved._

Suddenly, it came to Loki's mind that after all, Eir's idea of keeping Odin alive might not be so bad. He couldn't have cause any more misery to his _father_ after his death. Yes, it wasn't a bad idea at all…

_xxx_

"Eir?", she heard quiet voice over her head. She looked up to meet Sif's eyes. Forcing weak smile on her lips, Eir stood up slowly.

"Listen-", Sif started, biting her lower lip, "I know what happened already."

Begging her body not to tremble, Eir nodded, unconsciously biting inside of her mouth. She felt how wet her hands are, but she decided to ignore that. Sif's compassionate look was driving her crazy.

"I am truly sorry, but you know-", Sif stopped, taking deep breath, "He died with honor. He saved Thor. I know you were, well, quite close."

Eir wanted to protest, but Sif silenced her with a wave of the hand.

"It's not what I want to talk about, Eir. What I meant is that you have to get over it. And Fandral is… He almost came here, but I asked him not to."

_Crap, _Eir thought to herself, _I totally forgot about him._

"Just… Remember what I told you the other day? That he is a good man? And he will make you happy?"

Eir brushed her forehead with one hand, closing her eyes. Suddenly, she felt really tired of all this. _And it was only the beginning._

"Sif…", she mumbled, not opening her eyes, "I don't feel like thinking about it right now. I think I will go to bed."

Leaving female alone, she rushed towards the castle. Suddenly, she felt it will not work out. She is the worst liar in the world. How is she supposed to keep people thinking Loki is dead? That she is sad because of it? Truly, God of Mischief had chosen the worst option when it comes to an ally.

_Or maybe it was the only option he had._

_xxx_

As Eir reached her chambers, she met rather weird gaze of her roommate. Then she noticed that her bed was… Well, was not here.

"What…?", she started, making few steps to the place, where her bedstead should be. She looked around helplessly and turned her eyes to Sheila, the servant girl she lived with.

"So how do you feel? Better?", sinister smile on female's lips made Eir frown. "King himself ordered to give you a separate room. So what, did you bed his dead son? Or is there something more behind this? Maybe you will now _work_ for king, since his wife and son are dead? You will be mourning together? _In bed?"_

Awkward sound of slap stopped avalanche of excuses. Eir's cheeks were unnaturally flushed and her chest rose and fell rapidly. Her hand was still in the air, like some kind of threat. Sheila sucked air into her lungs.

"Don't you dare…", Eir hissed, breathing spasmodically. Then, as if in a slow motion, she lowered her hand to the side, her usually bright eyes rather stormy at this moment. Then, in a matter of seconds, all her anger burned out and she sighed quietly.

Again, in a matter of short minutes, she felt completely beaten. Visiting Loki in the dungeons was nothing in comparison to this.

_Remind me, why did you even agree in the first place?_

She shook her head slightly, deciding there is no time to think about it right now. Another sigh left her chest when she looked at her roommate or, to be more specific, former roommate. Female was still breathing heavily, looking at Eir with disbelief.

"You have changed.", Sheila mumbled, clenching her jaw.

Eir shrugged slightly. "Can you tell me then _where_ I do live now?"

_xxx_

Eir sat down on huge bed covered with dark green bedclothes. She moved her fingers on smooth material, looking around. The room was big, which was completely unnecessary. Nevertheless, redheaded had to admit it was really nice. Rather unpretentious, colored mainly green and white with small addition of black and wooden furniture.

She took a deep breath and laid down on bed, closing her eyes. She had a feeling that she lost control over her life. Everything was happening so fast, she didn't even have time to think things through. It was irrational, dangerous and… So unlike her.

She almost smiled at thought that probably Queen wasn't aware how the situation will unfold.

"Welcome, Eir", she heard familiar voice. She pulled herself up, looking straight at Loki.

"What's all this?", Eir asked quickly, standing up and raising her arms slightly.. Loki looked down at her questioningly with hands behind his back.

"Why did you give me other room without asking for my opinion?", clenching her jaw, Eir moved to stand right in front of Loki. "Do you have any idea how I was treated by my roommate?"

He narrowed his eyes, not taking them from her face. His gaze was… Penetrating. Knowing that it isn't true, at the same time she felt that his eyes can see her soul.

"What do you mean?", he asked quietly, with almost imperceptible scowl in his voice. "Did she insult you?"

Eir shuddered. Licking her lips slowly, she tried to gather her thoughts. Moonlight coming through the large window made her pale skin even brighter and her red hair more fiery. Loki smiled slightly, caressing her cheek.

"Did she?", he repeated gently, allowing his cold fingers to touch warm skin of Eir's throat. Female swallowed slowly and then forced weak smile.

"No, no. She was simply… Bitter, that…", she stopped, swallowing again, "That I am going to have better life."

Loki's smile widened, showing his teeth and his eyes became darker. Or maybe it was simply an expression caused by the light.

_Beautiful, yet scary._

"Good", he whispered, moving his hand lower to Eir's arms, "It would be a shame if we would have to… Get rid of her."

Light green eyes opened wider when words left Loki's lips.

"Loki…", she whispered helplessly, feeling his hands on her back, pulling her closer. "We will not… _get rid_ of anyone, promise me that."

He almost groaned, leaning down to rest his cheek on her hair. A bit against her own will, she allowed herself to nestle into him. Surprisingly, now he didn't seem scary at all. Nothing was scary at this specific moment. Events of the day seemed to be far, far away from her. It was comfortable and safe in his arms, although she knew it doesn't make sense at all, as he was real danger for Asgard. Just… It wasn't quite… Necessary right now.

"I can't make promises I won't keep, Eir", he said in a low voice, feeling her warm breath on his neck when she pulled her head up. Suddenly, it came to his mind that she was really fragile.

"Please", she mumbled, embracing his waist, hugging closer.

Isn't it… Well, it's not really normal to have conversations like this particular one, conversations about someone's life when he has such power over her…

Loki only shook his head, caressing her back.

"I have to go, I can't be here for long, I came here as Odin. Staying longer would cause rumors.", he kissed top of her head. Then, after a brief hesitation, he gently grabbed her chin to pull her head up and crushed his lips with hers with almost painful force. Eir moaned shortly under his lips. He pulled away.

"Wait… Explain me. What's going on Loki, what are you planning to do?", she asked quietly, not exactly sure if she wants to know the answer.

"I really have to go", he smiled mischievously, for the last time stroking Eir's cheek. "You just have to trust me."

Then, smirking, he left the room.

Eir crossed her arms in somewhat defensive gesture. When the door closed behind him, she made a few steps on her trembling legs and reached fluffy armchair, in which she sat with relief.

Last time she heard "trust me" from him, she ended up mourning over his fake corpse. She sighed quietly, more afraid than ever before.

_xxx_

"Eir, are you even paying attention?", Snorri looked at her, frowning. She smiled weakly and brushed temples with fingertips.

"My apologies", she mumbled, sitting down on one of the beds, "I guess I just didn't sleep very well."

Old man looked at her carefully and then moved closer to her to pat her on the shoulder comfortingly.

"It will pass with time. And if I can tell you something, Eir, Prince Loki wasn't the best…", he stopped, searching for the right word. After a few seconds he continued, "Let's say you would never be happy with him. He was always little liar, since I remember him as a boy. Besides, if he would survive your stupid expedition, what kind of future could he provide? Secret meeting in prison?"

Eir tried to force a smile, but she felt as if her facial muscles refused to cooperate. Instead, she stood up rapidly, almost falling over the chair.

"Thank you. I… Can we…", she faltered, clenching her fists. Snorri looked at her in surprise, but then nodded his head.

"Go, child. We will continue tomorrow."

Eir ran from the room, not answering to him. When she locked the door behind her, maybe a little bit too loud, she leaned against it, feeling extremely weak. Again it came to her mind that Loki had chosen the worst ally in the world, too honest to lie convincingly.

Suddenly, she heard steps in the opposite corner of the hall. Before she could actually see him, she recognized familiar voice.

_Fandral._

Without thinking, she rushed ahead. She collided with someone, but didn't even stop to apologize. When she decided she is far away from him – _and when she couldn't catch her breath anymore_ – she stopped, sucking air into her lungs.

She smirked to herself.

_Well, that was rather childish, lady Eir._

_xxx_

_There we go. Truly, I am not satisfied with this one. I might rewrite it a little bit later on. _

_Read and review! _

_Alarice_

5


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N:** I am truly sorry about this delay. However, my next term on university had started and I will be awfully slow for quite a while. However, I'll do my best to post every 2-3 weeks and in return I'll do my best to make chapters a bit longer than so far.

Beta'd by my irreplaceable and wonderful Liz (Confusedrambler) : )

_xxx_

"Greetings, Eir."

Fandral stopped in front of her, absentmindedly knocking the heel of his boots together, seemingly oblivious to her attempted escape.

"I was looking for you; Snorri said you'd just left."

"Oh?" she murmured, trying not to gasp for breath.

_How eloquent, Eir._

"I was... thinking," he began haltingly, stepping closer to her as he spoke. To her chagrin, Eir realized that his face was much too serious and that she, backed against the wall as she was, had nowhere to run.

"How are you faring?"

"I am well." she said shortly, inching to the left as he moved yet closer.

"I am... sorry about Loki; Thor said... I am told he died a hero's death." He bowed his head, loose blond strands falling over his face.

"He did."

She didn't dare speak above a whisper, fearing the trembling of her voice or perhaps the shaking of her legs, hidden though they were by her skirts, would betray her. She bit her lip and forced herself to meet his eye, begging her cheeks not to flush.

"Please, Fandral. I don't mean to offend, but- I need time."

"Of course," he crowed, poorly concealed joy overtaking his features. He realized his indiscretion a moment later and tried to school his expression, but his twitching facial muscles only made Eir laugh. Her eyebrows lifted in surprise; she was laughing- and with Fandral, of all people! Clearly delighted by her laughter, Fandral captured her hand in his.

"Even if you require all the time in the worlds, I will wait!"

He released her hand to tuck her hair behind her ear; heat flooded her cheeks and she pawed at her hair with sweaty hands.

Until Odin rounded the corner.

_Loki. What an obvious trick._

"All-Father_._" Fandral bowed low and Eir followed his lead, red hair falling to cover her face.

"It is fortunate I find you here, Eir. It has been discovered that certain of my wife's possessions are missing from her chambers. What have you to say?" Loki-Odin looked at her coldly, almost accusingly. Eir opened her mouth in astonishment, not sure what to say.

"I know this woman, Sire." Fandral said, stepping between the two before Eir could collect her thoughts. "She wouldn't steal anything."

"I will be the judge of that." Loki interrupted, sending Fandral a warning glance. He spun on his heel, calling for Eir as he stalked down the hall; she hurried behind him with her head lowered and didn't look back.

When they reached the All-Father's chambers, Loki shoved her inside. She had to grab the wardrobe to avoid falling and by time the door shut behind them, Loki wore his preferred form. His face was bloodless, his lips pressed thin, but his eyes burned through her. He looked as if he hadn't slept at all.

And he was, without a doubt, absolutely livid.

"What was that?" he asked coldly. His emerald eyes darkened, although it could have been a trick of the light. Nervously, she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, abruptly noticing how cold her fingers were.

"What was what?"

"What were you doing with _him? Alone_?" Laughter and good-natured shouts echoed in the corridor, drawing their gaze to the locked door. When the voices subsided, Loki looked back at her expectantly.

"We were just talking." she said quietly, crossing her arms. "When I left Snorri, Fandral was near. I tried to avoid him, but he found me anyway." She returned his stare look for look, ignoring the heat building in her cheeks.

"Then what was so _funny_?" he hissed, glancing down at her lips as if he could read a lie on them. Her tongue darted out and she leaned against the wall behind her.

"I… He was playing the fool. He claimed to regret your death." She winced and cleared her throat, trying to drive the hoarseness away. His eyes softened, but never moved from her lips.

"And it made you laugh so?" She nodded her agreement, eyes tracing his features. She'd forgotten how pleasing she found his warmth. Loki shifted closer at her response, a slight frown creasing his brow as his fingers twined into her hair. His lips barely moved as he whispered breathily into her ear.

"You will not speak to him again. I forbid it."

"As if you could stop me," she scoffed, eyes narrowing.

"Then you do care for him." Something like resentment hid in Loki's voice, his fingers still sifting through her hair.

"Of course not! But-" She stopped, chewing at her lower lip. "Loki, who am I to you?"

His hands stilled and a smirk spread across his face. He shook his head with a quiet laugh- and then he kissed her. The kiss was passionate, urgent in its intensity. He stole her breath and she moaned under the pressure of his lips, clutching his arms as if they were the only things keeping her upright. And then they truly were; Loki pressed his hands against her buttocks, picking her up and pressing her flush against himself with ease. They were eye level with one another and there was hardly space for a breath between them, but Eir hooked her legs around his waist, pulling him even closer.

He nipped at her lips, freeing another series of groans from her mouth. She opened her lips to gasp for breath and he immediately took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside. She shuddered, hugging him tighter, though she hadn't known it was possible. He broke the kiss and moved to her throat, licking and sucking as the mood struck, but careful to maintain the edge of his control. His warm tongue made her shiver in his arms.

His caresses were more forceful, more determined, _wilder _than anything they'd experienced in his cell. Not, to her surprise, that the roughness bothered her at all. She wanted more and more of this sweet oblivion. She tipped her head back to lengthen her neck, exposing more of herself to his ministrations. He obliged her, trailing hot wet kisses down her throat, licking and suckling her soft skin, his sure movements making her squirm. He skimmed the base of her throat with his teeth, dragging against the skin just enough to leave a mark. And then his forehead rested against hers, grinning at the flush of her cheeks and the brightness of her eyes. He moved to nuzzle against her ear, nibbling and tasting as he crooned.

"You tell me, Love. Who are you to me?" Her breathing spasmed and her fingers dug into his arms. "Well- who do you want to be?"

She licked her lips with a moan, pupils blown wide with lust.

"I… I don't know!" she whimpered when his teeth dragged at the lobe of her ear. He chuckled, burying his face between her neck and shoulder. "Important- Someone important to you!"

"You are _mine_." He purred, pressing his lips to her neck. "And don't forget it, Love."

_xxx_

Sif sprawled next to Eir in the garden, legs splayed in front of her as a gentle breeze played with their hair. The breeze annoyed Sif, but Eir didn't notice at all. She was enraptured by the gently swaying flowers in their beds- delicate pinks and vivid reds of all types. Sif, too, watched the flowers. The sky was a soothing blue and the weather warm; it was a day for roses and all they implied.

"Fandral told me you had a run-in with the All-Father earlier. What trouble follows you now, Eir?"

Eir smiled knowingly.

She knew many words to describe what took place between _the All-Father_ and she a few hours ago. Not one of them was even close to "trouble."

"It's fine," she said smoothly. "He couldn't find some books from the Queen's library."

Sif raised an eyebrow. The birds sang their day's gossip and Eir's smile widened.

"Books? Truly?" Sif repeated in amazement. Fandral strode through the garden's gate at that moment, brightening when he saw the lounging women. Sif rolled her eyes and waved him away impatiently; would he _never _learn patience? Fandral hesitated, but finally nodded his understanding and snuck away from the garden before Eir noticed his presence.

"Truly," the slight redhead chuckled. Sif searched the girl's face, the corners of her lips pulled down in confusion. Eir's cheeks matched the flowers she was so fascinated with and her eyes fairly shone with happiness. Sif smiled in satisfaction, convinced she had solved the puzzle at last.

_Fandral and Eir are well suited. It's about time this stubborn little fool has finally realized what I've known all along. _

_xxx_

Eir tossed and turned, searching for sleep. It was nearing midnight and she hadn't seen Loki for two full days. Well, she _had _seen him as Odin once or twice, but it would have given them away if he'd paid any attention to her. She missed him, but in a way she was almost glad they'd spent the time apart. She'd finally been able to truly _think _about everything_. _She'd seen Thor once, but… before she could find the courage to speak with him, he was already gone.

She rolled onto her back, lacing hands behind her head. The constant dread was rather annoying, though. She couldn't eat or sleep and focusing was near impossible. Today, Snorri had told her to leave until she'd fully recovered. To her great embarrassment, she's tried to use a burn elixir to heal a child's scraped knee. Everyone, truly _everyone_, thought she was mourning Loki as a fallen lover.

It frightened her, but occasionally she caught herself thinking that maybe things would be better if he really had died. But only _occasionally. _

She touched her lips, still slightly swollen from the kisses they'd shared. They were so… delicious. She smiled at the memory.

"_You are _mine_." He purred, pressing his lips to her neck. "And don't forget it, Love."_

"_Am I?" she mumbled, burying her face in his hair. She felt perfectly safe here, nestled in his arms with his breath against her skin. She kissed his raven locks, closing her eyes to savor the scent of him. He lowered her slowly, setting her down to stand on trembling legs. _

"_Unequivocally." He smirked, hands slipping from her buttocks to encircle her waist. She rested her cheek against his chest, content to feel the quickened rhythm of his heart._

"_We can't live like this forever." Eir frowned, the statement sounding cruel even to her ears, but he didn't seem offended. His hands wandered back to her rear as he nodded solemnly._

"_I know. I'll think of something, Love. Don't worry so." He squeezed her bottom gently, making her squeak in surprise. His eyes twinkled with mirth and a mischievous smile crinkled his features. "But, for now, you should return to your quarters, Eir."_

_She bit her lower lip, all of her wanting to protest. _

"Good night, Eir." The soft voice jolted her out of her memories. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Loki, settled in the chair nearest her bed as if he'd been there for hours, his trademark smile tugging easily at his lips.

_Eir peeked at him one last time before locking the door behind her. Loki leaned against the wooden desk, smirk spreading into a devilish grin. His gaze caught by his own reflection, by the hunger burning in eyes darker than he remembered, he considered this newest development._

_By the __gods__, he wanted her. _

_But- but. Her innocence, the absolute honesty she showed in her response to him, the way she reacted to his lightest touches with almost feverish excitement- it was addicting. The enticing purity, the delicious way she moaned into his mouth when he'd deepened their kiss… _

_No. Things must remain as they were for as long as he could bear. A crime to ruin something that settled so sweetly on his tongue._

_He chuckled breathlessly and licked his lips. _

"For _once _in your life, could you be normal and _knock?_" Eir sneered, already feeling her cheeks heat from being caught in a daydream. He smirked, but sobered abruptly, the corners of his mouth pulling into a frown.

"Listen well. I… I must leave the Palace for a time. And, if it is agreeable… I wish _you _to accompany me."

Her mouth dropped open and she scrambled to the edge of the bed, nervously clutching at the thin linens.

"I… I don't understand."

"At first," he hesitated, gauging her reaction before his resolve firmed. "I had hoped that you would travel with me while wearing my mother's likeness…"

Eir jumped to her feet, alarm warring with disbelief. Loki only waved his hand with a grimace.

"It appears that news of her death has already reached them." He halted in his explanation, seeming lost in his thoughts before continuing in a subdued tone. "But even if it were not so, I do not think I could bring myself to see her shape worn by another."

"Good, for I would have never agreed," she hissed. Her eyes hardened and white-knuckled fists clutched at her night clothes. For the first time since their expedition, she was truly furious with him.

"I know." He stood, rising from the chair as if he were an elder, grey-haired and frail. "It was only said for the sake of honesty, Eir."

Eir nodded slowly, swallowing back her anger. How was it possible for one person to change so completely? The Loki in front of her had little resemblance to the Loki she'd met in prison.

He stretched out his arms and, without a moment's hesitation, she clung to him, feeling protected and warm.

Strange that being near such a dangerous man gave her such a sense of security.

"So…" she mumbled into his chest, pushing away that thought. "Tell me everything."

He pushed her away gently, guiding her back to the bed's edge before claiming a seat on the floor beside her legs. He leaned his head on her thigh; she smiled at his small concession to weariness and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I must go to Muspelheim and pay respect to their king." He closed his eyes, the words rolling off a tongue not yet clumsy with sleep. "It could span several days' time. It would not be unusual for the All-Father to arrive with a personal servant."

"Tell me true, Loki. Why do you wish me to come?" The words were placid and her fingers never lost their rhythm, but Loki clenched his teeth all the same.

_Because I will not leave you alone with that pathetic oaf of a warrior._

"Because you are mine and I want to have you close."

_xxx_

"_Must_ you leave?" Sif asked, watching Eir carefully. "Fandral is quite upset."

Eir frowned, snapping her book shut. An old lady sitting a few tables away looked at her disapprovingly.

"Since when is it his problem?" The female warrior's mouth dropped open and her eyebrows shot to her hairline.

"But- I thought-" she sputtered.

"You _thought?_" Eir prompted. She must have been louder than she intended for another woman hushed her immediately. Eir inclined her head apologetically, but didn't take her gaze from the now flustered Sif.

"Well, when we last met… I was certain that you…" Sif trailed off, choosing to imply the rest with her eyes alone. Asgard had quite enough to gossip about without throwing herself onto the pyre; Fandral would never let her hear the end of it if word got out that the realm's finest lady knight had turned matchmaker.

"Forgive me, but I have absolutely no idea what are you talking about." Eir smiled politely and shook her head in exasperation. She knew very well what was on Sif's mind.

"So… You and Fandral are not…?" Sif cocked her head to the side, unable to let the subject go despite her better judgment. Eir sighed and rubbed her temples.

"No, Sif. There is absolutely _nothing _between us."

"Oh." Thoroughly embarrassed, Sif didn't say another word.

_xxx_

**A/N2: **This is it. As I mentioned before, I'll do my best to post next chapter as soon as possible. Please, review, I'd love to know your opinions!

Love, Alarice


End file.
